As Long As You're Mine
by ExcellentDriver
Summary: What if Booth had only waken up three months after his surgery? What if Brennan decided to use his "stuff" while he was still in coma? Brennan wants to be a single mother, but will Booth accept that when he finds out she's having his baby? NOW COMPLETE!
1. The Bomb

**I know there are tons of stories here with the same subject. Brennan & Booth having a baby. **_**I know**_**. But I still want to share how I think it could happen. If you can't stand baby stories anymore and you think they are so cliché, you just have to press the "back" bottom on you navigator and click on another story. Even though it's pretty clear on the sinopse what this one is about, so, if you are sick of them I don't know what you are doing here. ;)**

**This one happens three months after Booth woke up from his coma. But differently from the show, he wasn't only 4 days in coma, but three months. I think this is all you need to know by now.**

**Oh, English is not my first language and I usually write late at night, so, even though I review what I write, sometimes you may find things written like "right" instead of "write" or so. And I think I'll never be sure about which preposition I have to use. Please, let me know about them so I can correct.**

**I think that's all. I hope you enjoy it. By the way, I live for reviews. If I don't get enough reviews, I just can't write. They are my fuel, so, you know... **

**I don't have to tell you I don't own Bones, right? No way in hell I would make us wait over 100 episodes to see a real kiss if I owned it.**

* * *

"Her name was Alice Jean McCann, she was 28 years-old when she was murdered. Hodgins found out she died seventeen days ago. Marks on her wrists suggested she was tied to a wall for a long time before being murdered." Dr. Temperance Brennan told her partner at the Royal Diner, a place where they would go to have lunch almost daily.

They were working on a new case. A woman was found dead in an abandoned farm two hours away from Washington. The owner had been dead for five years and his only son had moved to Australia a few months after that, not caring about the lands. The remains were found by a group of kids who were playing near the lake.

"That means torture. It doesn't make things look any better for the asshole who killed her. We are not dealing with a passionate murder or an accidental one. It was all predicted." Agent Booth clenched his jaw thoughtfully before taking another bite of his steak. After years on this duty, it was still hard to accept some people could be so evil. "Any guesses on cause of death?"

"You know I don't do guesses, Booth." Brennan said. "We found scratches on her pelvic bone, which means she was forced to have sexual intercourse against her will." She added sadly. "The histology report showed decreased bone mass and a marked deficiency in calcium. He was letting her starve. Her right leg was broken and Cam found that there was still blood flux when that happened. Her right hand's middle finger phalanges were ripped, also when she was still alive. Traits on her left hand suggest that she tried to stop the aggressor. She was undernourished, weak, raped, fingerless and broken legged. He left her on the grass like a dirty and useless shoe. She bled to death."

"Bastard." Booth said between his teeth. He would catch the jerk. Since he and Bones started working together, they never lost a case. This wouldn't be the first. "A psychopath. We caught the Gravedigger just a few months ago and now we have another crazy one to get. It's like it never ends."

The old woman sitting in the nearest table looked at them disapprovingly. Booth gave her an apology gaze. Sometimes they forgot some subjects like that shouldn't be shared in public places. Especially in a place where people would usually be eating.

The waitress took off their dishes.

"We'll catch him too, Booth. We always do." Brennan assured him.

"Yes, we will. We aren't called the best crime fighters, quote yet an unlikely match close quote, in the country for nothing." He smirked.

Brennan felt nauseated when Booth's apple pie was placed in front of them.

"Gee, Bones, you don't need to look like you're gonna puke. I know you don't like pies but-" He rolled his eyes.

"It's just the smell…" She brought her hand to her mouth. "It really nauseates me."

"Awesome, Bones, just awesome. You can talk about dead bodies and terrible murders while having lunch; you deal with smelly remains all day. But my apple pie makes you sick." Booth said offended.

"I'm sorry, Booth." She looked up and breathed deeply, trying to make the nausea go away. It's been like this for almost three months now. "It was supposed to stop two weeks ago. I don't know why I'm still feeling like this."

"What? It's been happening often?" Booth asked worried. "Are you sick?"

"No, I'm not sick." Brennan looked at him like he was crazy. "It's a common thing to feel nauseated in my state. But my doctor said it was going to stop after the first trimester."

"Wait a min-" Booth choked with his pie. Nauseas. Doctor. First trimester. "Are you _pregnant_?"

"Yes." She said like it was a very known and not important fact and took a sip of her water. The bad feeling had finally gone away.

"You're _pregnant_?" Booth repeated.

"Yes, Booth. I just said I am. Are you having hearing problems? Maybe you should see your doctor again, three months in coma can give you some damages. You _did _have memory issues… maybe there is something with-" She started saying but he cut her off.

"My hearing is working perfectly fine, Bones. I just repeated because I didn't believe when I first heard." He said still in shock.

"I don't lie. You would know if I was lying, anyway." She shrugged.

How could she act like that? Like it wasn't huge news? But, most of all, why on Earth she didn't tell him she was expecting a child?

"How far are you?" He asked. Maybe she just found out. Maybe that's _why_ he was still unaware of the situation.

"Three and a half months." She opened a smile. In that morning, she finally saw a little glimpse of a bump in the mirror. People who didn't know would think she just gained a little weight, but she knew it was her little baby starting to show he (or she) came to stay and that made her feel irrationally, yet wonderfully, happy.

"_Three months?!_" Booth spilled coke all over the table. Three and a half months! Knowing Bones, he knew she was aware of the pregnancy for at least two months already.

_Oh no_.

Now it was his time to feel nauseated. Three and a half months ago he was still in coma. How could she go and find a man while he was in that hospital bed? How could she get knocked up with _another man's_ baby? He knew they weren't romantically involved (didn't mean he didn't want them to be), but she asked _him _to give her a baby just before he found out about the tumor. She said she didn't want a baby anymore if didn't want her to. Why would she change her mind so quickly? Unless the baby wasn't planned… yeah, that was probably what happened. An unplanned baby. Not that it made him feel any better. She was still having someone else's child.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked hurt.

"I told you you wouldn't have to be involved in my baby's life." Brennan explained. "I am having a baby, it's not like the rest of the world is. This is my responsibility."

"But I am your partner!" He cried. All the faces in the diner turned to them. Brennan bit her lips and looked down. Booth lowered his voice. "_And I thought I was your friend_."

"You are my friend, Booth." She told him. How could he think he wasn't her friend?

"It doesn't seem like it. Friends share big news like this." He said still feeling betrayed.

"I'm sorry, Booth. I didn't know it was something so important to you." She raised her head to look at him and pursed his lips.

" How long ago did you find out about it?" Booth wanted to know.

"Hmm… I know since three weeks after the fertilization." She said after thinking for a while. She never knew she would be so happy seeing a positive pregnancy test in her life. But she was. She realized she wanted to be a mother and now her wish was coming true. If everything went well, in less than six months she would have a beautiful and extraordinary baby.

_Wait_.

"_Fertilization_?" Booth gasped. Everything started to round inside his head. He felt like his brain was being shaken up on a surgery again. "You had _fertilization_?"

"Yes." She creased her eyebrows. Why was he reacting like this? It's not like he didn't know she wanted to have a baby through in vitro fertilization. "You allowed me to use your sperm donation just before you entered the operation room."

Booth's face went completely white. His heart stopped. For a moment, he forgot how to breathe.

"Booth? Are you okay?" Brennan reached her hands to hold his now cold ones. He was looking everything but okay.

Blood started running again inside his veins when he felt her warm hands against his. He finally remembered how to talk:

"_A- are you telling me that the baby you are carrying is mine_?"


	2. The Blackmail

**I can't even tell you how happy I am with all the reviews! I'm glad you are enjoying the story!**

**And thank you for showing me the grammar mistakes on the other chapter. Like I said, sometimes I miss them. **

**If I keep getting so many reviews, you guys will definitely receive new updates very often!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Bones I would receive a lot of money for it. Which I don't.**

* * *

.

.

.

"Well, the baby I am generating is _mine_. When you donated the sperms, _I _decided to go for the fertilization, so, you have nothing to do with this child. I told you before that you wouldn't have to worry about it. It's only my responsibility." She explained. "But if you are asking about the biological father, than yes, since I used your semen, the baby is biologically yours."

Booth was catatonic. He couldn't think. A billion of situations were running through his still recovering brain. Bones was pregnant with his baby. They were having a child. _Together_. Well, not exactly together since she'd been insisting that the baby was only hers. _She wishes_.

"But I told you I didn't want you to have the baby if I couldn't be involved in his life." Booth said without moving. There was just too much information to sink in. "And you said it was fine, that you wouldn't have a baby anymore."

"Yes, but then you told me I should have it." Brennan said. She couldn't understand his reaction. "You even said I would be a great mom."

"Yeah, Bones, but I said you should use my stuff _if s_omething happened to me. If I _died_." Booth rubbed his face with both his hands. He remembered telling her that. It was totally out of selfishness. He wanted her to remember him forever if something happened to him. He tried to convince himself he just wanted her to have the baby she wanted, that he just wanted to make her happy. He tried to convince himself that he just wanted her to have someone to love and be there for her if he died. But he knew that, deep inside, he wanted her to have his baby so she would remember him. He couldn't stand imagining her having another man's baby. It made his body tingles. He preferred that she had a baby alone, raised a kid all by herself than the idea of her finding another man, falling in love and then having a child with him. And that made him selfish. "And I didn't die."

"I- I didn't know you would be so against it Booth, I'm sorry if I understood wrong." She felt her heart getting heavy. He looked so sad about it. Would he hate so much the idea of her having their child? Was he afraid that the child could inherit her lack of social skills? Did he think she wouldn't be able to raise a child? Didn't he trust her? "You'd been in a coma for over two months when I decided to go with the procedure. You're the very small percentage on the statistics of the people who come back. What happened to you was something a person like you would call a miracle. Most of the people don't wake up after this long."

That was the main reason for her to go and have the fertilization. The idea of losing Booth forever freaked her out. She wanted to have at least a little piece of him left for her. And he _did_ allowed her to use his semen. Like it was his last gift for her.

"But I did." He sighed.

Of course he did. And Brennan never felt happier in her entire existence than when Booth opened his eyes that evening after three months in a deep sleep. Her world had been gray, and suddenly, it was colorful again.

"I'm sorry if the idea of me giving birth to a child biologically yours upsets you so much." Brennan felt her eyes burning. It wouldn't take long till a tear ran down her cheek. Damn hormones. "But no matter what you say, I will not get rid of this kid." She landed her hand on her stomach protectively.

"_What?!" _Booth gasped and finally left his catatonic state. How on Earth could she think he would ask her to kill their baby? "I would _never_ ask you to do that!"

"But the things you said… it's like this is the worst thing that could happen." Brennan whimpered.

"Oh, Bones." He said softly and took her hand on his. Seeing her like that made his heart ache. "It's not that. It's just… it took me by surprise. I wasn't expecting that. "

"You shouldn't be expecting anything, Booth. You'll have nothing to do with this child. I don't even know why it bothers you so much." She shrugged.

"Damn, Bones! Of course I have _everything_ to do with this child! Wanting this or not, it _is_ my baby. And don't try to tell me it won't affect my life, because it will. We work together. We see each other every single day. This baby will be a part of my life, because _you_ are." He groaned.

"But it doesn't _have_ to-" She tried to say.

"I _want_ it to!" He slammed the table with his hand, startling her and making the few people who still wasn't paying attention at them turn their heads to the couple arguing on table 12.

"Booth, I want to have this baby by myself." Brennan said.

"I don't think this is up to you anymore. And we shouldn't finish this conversation here. We already gave enough for those busybodies to talk about." He looked accusingly to a couple of women on their 40's who didn't stop staring at them since the conversation started. He bet they couldn't wait to tell at their book club weekly reunion about the amazing discussion they've overheard at the diner. "_Can you believe he had no idea she was pregnant with his child? And he works with her every day! You see where our taxes are going… we pay a fortune to the government for them to pay federal agents who screw each others when they should be doing their jobs, which is protect us. No wonder the criminal rates in this country keep increasing…" _He could hear them saying.

"I'll meet you tomorrow night at your place." He told Brennan.

"No, Booth. It's not going to change anything." Brennan tried to change his mind. She didn't want to have another conversation like this one. They had enough already. She knew how it would end. They would argue, they would disagree. How could Booth believe they could raise a child together? They had completely different beliefs. They would fight all the time and that would make their kid miserable. "I've made up my mind about it. It's _my_ baby."

"Tomorrow night at your place or we'll discuss this at our next appointment with Sweets." Booth threatened.

"_Wha_- what does Sweets have to do with this?" She shook her head confused. The last thing she wanted was to hear Sweets psychological mumble jumble about her pregnancy and what made her decide to have a child.

"He's our psychologist. This baby will affect our relationship as partners, and it's his job to make things work between you and me. So, it's your decision: at your place or at Sweets'".

Brennan gave him a deadly glare.

"I don't think you left me any choice."

"Glad to know that we both agree with this." He raised his glass as to make an invisible cheer and smiled.

"It wasn't an agreement. It was blackmailing." She clenched her jaw and looked at him madly.

"Call it whatever you want. I'm meeting you tomorrow." He left a twenty dollars note at the table and stood up. "Till then, I'll see what I can find about our psycho friend. "

He was already leaving when he remembered something.

"Oh. And try eating plain crackers or dry cereal before you get out of bed in the morning. It will help with the nauseas. Take care, Bones."


	3. The Reason

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! :)**

**Only two days till the 100****th**** episode! =D C.A.N.'T.W.A.I.T!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Bones, Booth would be mine. Unfortunately, he isn't.**

**

* * *

  
**

**.**

.

.

"What's wrong, Sweetie?" Angela asked when she entered Dr. Brennan's office. Her friend was sitting in her chair and staring at an empty spot at the room. Whatever was passing through her mind, it was something serious.

"Booth and I had an argument at lunch." She blinked and focused in her friend.

_Tell me some news_, Angela thought.

"What made you two argue?" She asked sympathetically.

"He found out I'm pregnant." Brennan pursed her lips.

"_You're pregnant_?!" Angela screamed in shock.

"Yes." She confirmed.

"May I ask how on Earth you didn't tell me about this?! I thought I was your best friend!" Angela crossed her arms.

"Booth said the same thing." Brennan sighed and closed her eyes. "One in every three women has a miscarriage in their first pregnancy. My doctor said it would be better if I waited till the end of the first trimester to share the news with my friends and family. In her words, if I happened to lose the child, it would be harder for me to deal with the situation if I had to tell everyone there wasn't a baby anymore, so, it was better to wait till the pregnancy was secure. I just entered the second trimester, Angie."

"Wow… this is huge." Angela let the air leave her lungs and sat in the chair in front of Brennan. "Wait a minute. Who's the father?"

Brennan bit her lips.

"It's Booth, isn't it?" She smirked when she saw her friends face blush. "Of course it's Booth! How come you had sex with him and didn't tell me? Jeez, Bren, you weren't this big secret's box. Come on now, spill it all. Is he as good as I think he is?"

"We didn't have intercourse. " Brennan defended herself and stared at her friend. She didn't like the idea of Angela fantasizing about Booth in bed. "I got pregnant through in vitro fertilization."

"Oh." Finally things started making sense to Angela. "And I guess you hadn't told Booth about it."

Brennan bit her lower lip again and shook her head "no".

"Before he went to have his surgery, he told me I should have the baby if something happened to him." Brennan told her friend.

"And when he didn't wake up after months in coma, you decided you should go for it." Angela completed her thought.

Her friend nodded her head.

"Why didn't you tell him after he woke up? It's been three months, Bren." Angela pursed her lips.

"I don't know." Brennan admitted. "I always thought I would have a baby alone. I've always been an independent woman. I have my own apartment, my own job, my own car. I'm successful in my career. I've always been enough for myself. I wanted to have a baby and I wanted it to be only mine."

"No, you didn't." Angela smiled.

"What?"

"You didn't. If you wanted to have a baby by yourself, you would choose an anonymous donor. But you chose Booth." Angela said as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I've already told you why I chose Booth to be the donor, Angie. He has traits I would never know if an anonymous donor would have. Like courage, compassion, empathy. Those would be tremendous assets to my child. Also, he's very caring and has exceptional social skills." Brennan stated.

"And he's a great father to Parker." Angela smiled.

"Yea- what does it have to do with my pregnancy?" Brennan asked confused.

"It has everything to do with it, sweetie. You're denying, but you know you chose Booth because, deep inside, you want him to be your baby's father."

"Wha-? No… we would drive the child crazy, Angie. Can you imagine that? Booth would try to make the kid believe in mythical things like God. I would be completely against it, since it obviously doesn't exist." She said. What did she get into? Her child wasn't even born yet and she could see all the damage she'd done. Maybe choosing Booth wasn't a good idea after all. But how could she give birth to a baby with an unknown father? What if he was a psychopath? A lot of psychological diseases were hereditary. _No_. It had to be Booth. "My baby deserves a peaceful life."

"Your baby deserves to have a father who loves him. Booth wants to be that baby's father. That's why you argued." Angela smiled sympathetically. Brennan didn't have to tell her the reason of their fight. "Do you realize you are denying your child the chance to have a father who will undeniable love him with all his heart? You know how many kids in the world would die to have that?"

"If they died, why would they want a caring father?"

"It's an expression, Brennan. I just meant it's a gift to have both parents loving you, and it's evil and selfish to take that away from your child just because you think you and Booth would confuse him or her."

"But… what if we end up hating each other, Angela? I mean… Booth and I…" This was what scared her the most. Statistics proves that most people sharing a child's custody doesn't get along well. They fight all the time to see who spends more time with the kid; they disagree with the other's opinion just for the sake of it. Just look at Booth and Rebecca. She didn't want her and Booth to be like that. Booth was the person she trusted the most in the world. He was her best friend. The last thing she wanted was to lose his friendship.

"You will make it work. Do you love your baby, sweetie?" Angela asked.

"Of course I love my baby!" Brennan replied quickly.

"Then you would want him to have the best. Don't take away from him or the chance to grow up with an amazing father just because you are afraid of how things could end. Do you love Booth?"

"No- I mean, not _that_ way…" Brennan blushed.

Angela held back a smile. _Of course you don't_.

"He's my partner and he's always been there for me. Of course he's an important person in my life." She finally said.

"So, you don't want to hurt him."

"Of course I don't. Why would I want to hurt Booth?" Brennan creased her forehead. She couldn't see where Angela was going with that conversation.

"Keeping this baby away from him you're hurting him. You are hurting two people you love."

"So, you think I should let Booth be the father? Give him all the rights?" She asked her friend desperately. "What if everything goes wrong?"

"You got yourself in this mess, sweetie. You'll have to deal with it. Just don't forget it's Booth we're talking about. No matter what happens, you know he'll always be there for you."

* * *

.

.

**A/N: Don't forget to review!** ;)


	4. The Conversation

.

.

.

It was almost nine pm when Booth knocked on her door. Temperance Brennan was startled by the knock. She had spent the last two hours sitting on her couch thinking about what Angela told her. Did she really choose Booth to be the sperm donor because she unconsciously wanted him to be a part of her life? A part of her family?

There were no doubts about the fact that she chose him because he was the nicest guy, the most trustful man she has ever met. Somehow, she wished his amazing qualities would be inherited by their kid. Also, the fact that Parker was such a cute and smart little boy influenced on her decision. She wouldn't mind having her own little Parker.

But did she choose Booth because she actually wanted _him_?

That made no sense. They would never be a couple. They couldn't be. First, they worked together. Second, there was their invisible line. They couldn't risk starting a love relationship. The damages could end up being catastrophic. Cam almost died once because she was dating Booth. If Brennan, besides being Booth's partner and the biggest weapon the FBI had when it came to find out cause of death and murder weapons in cases where it seemed impossible, was also his love interest, she would became the first and principal target of every murderer in the country. Third, since almost no love relationship lasts forever, with them it wouldn't be different. Would they be able to still work together after a failed romance?

Most probably not.

So, that simply couldn't happen. _Ever_.

_What the hell was she thinking about?_

She chuckled with the nonsensical thought.

They weren't in love. They were great friends. That was all. Booth was like a brother to her. Even though she wished he didn't have that perfectly symmetrical hot body that sometimes made she want to commit incest. _Oh, good Lord. Stop, Temperance!_

That was probably an effect of the increasing production of hormones. _Yes, blame the pregnancy._

_Knock Knock._

"Oh! The door." She almost forgot Booth was knocking at the door for over five minutes.

"_Booones?! Are you there?!"_ Booth yelled from the other side of the door. _"Is everything alright?"_

"I'm coming!" She yelled back, jumping off the couch and putting her slippers on.

"Were you taking a nap?" Booth asked when she finally opened the door.

Brennan was wearing a v-neck comfortable dress, and Booth couldn't help checking and confirming that her breast had gotten bigger with the pregnancy. How didn't he notice that before? _Maybe because you aren't a pervert and shouldn't check your partners boobs all the time?_

"No. I was reading a book." She lied. "I thought you weren't coming anymore." _I wish_.

"You wish." He smirked. "I just got stuck at my office trying to get new info about our Jack the Ripper's case."

"Oh, so you found out who killed that woman?" Brennan asked.

"No, Bones, Jack the Ripper was the creep who used to kill his victims and rip parts of their bodies after that during the XIX century." Booth explained.

"Oh, yes, then it _is_ very unlikely that he is our guy, hence he would be over one hundred years nowadays." She nodded. "But you got any update on the case? Any suspects?"

Yes, let's talk about the case. Maybe he would forget the whole 'I want to be the baby's father' thing.

"Yes, but I didn't come here to talk about work." _So close_.

He passed through her and entered the kitchen, leaving a takeout bag over the counter. "I bought the non-smelliest and non-spiciest food I could find. It will help not giving you nauseas. You seem to be getting them really hard. You lost weight."

Brennan was touched that he noticed that. She was having bad morning sickness, some days it being morning, afternoon and evening sickness.

"It's getting better with time. My doctor guaranteed me it will be over soon." She said. "I'm certain that I won't have any problem gaining all that weight back and a lot more in the next five months."

"You'll be beautiful." The words came out of his mouth before he could stop them.

Brennan blushed.

"All women are beautiful during their pregnancy." He added fast. "It's a miracle what happens inside their bodies."

"Actually a pregnancy occurs as the result of the oocyte merging with spermatozoon and then the developing embryo becoming implanted into the endometrial lining of a woman's uterus." Brennan explained.

"In normal people's words, a miracle." Booth smiled.

"Miracles don't-" She started. "Never mind." It was useless trying to argue with him when he started talking about his irrational beliefs. "What did you bring us to eat?"

She grabbed the bag and opened it check.

"Grilled chicken, white rice and French fries. Not the healthiest meal I could bring to a pregnant lady, but I know you have a thing for fries. I hope they'll leave you in a _good _mood for our little chat." He smirked and opened the second drawn and picking up a table cloth.

It made him realize how normal that seemed to him. How many times had he had dinner like that at Bones' house? _Hundreds of them_. But this night felt different. They weren't there to talk about work or celebrate finishing a case. They were there to talk about something much more important. _And much more personal_.

"Hmm… French fries do sound good." She said, feeling her stomach growl. With all the worry about that infamous conversation they would have to have in a while, she completely forgot to eat. Only now that she smelled the food that she realized how hungry she was. "Thanks for bringing food. I was really starving."

"I imagine that. You have this tendency to skip meals." He put the dishes on the table while she was getting a carton of juice and a can of soda out of the refrigerator. "But you'll have to be more careful now, Bones. The little squint needs all the nutrients he can get to grow strong and healthy."

"Little squint?" Brennan raised one eyebrow.

"_You_, squint." He pointed to her and then to her still flat belly. "_He_, little squint."

"I still don't know if it's a he or a she, Booth." She told him.

"I'm not going to call the baby '_it_'." Booth said.

"But calling the baby "him" is a generalization and it suggests it's going to be a male. It underestimates the fact that the baby can be a female and makes it seem less important. The chances of it being one or another are equal." Brennan explained and sat at the table. She took a bite of the food and it was like seeing heaven (metaphorically speaking, of course). She even felt more awake and lively after the salt entered her organism.

"I know, Bones, but I'll call the baby '_him_' as in '_a specimen of the human kind_', okay? Calling the baby "it" suggests he's just a thing. I'm not calling my baby a '_thing_'." He defended his point of view.

Brennan froze when she heard the words "_my baby_" coming out of his mouth. He didn't even hesitate when he said that. In his mind, that was his baby and no one could do anything to change that.

"You really want to be a part of this baby's life, don't you?" She sighed.

"I already am, Bones." He rested his chin on his hand, staring at her bright blue eyes. "The poor kid was probably screaming for food before I arrived here and brought this delicious and fancy meal to kill his pain." He teased.

"Fetuses can't produce sounds at this stage and inside the uterus, Booth." Brennan said and picked a french fry. "And, even though this is _far _from a fancy meal, it _is_ indeed delicious."

"I'm glad you liked it." He stared at her dreamingly and smiling.

For a moment, Brennan forgot how to breathe, completely lost in his dark brown eyes.

"I've been thinking about what you said all day." She decided it was better to go straight to the point and stop avoiding what they really had to talk. "I made a decision."

.

.

.


	5. The Decision

**Ahá! See?! It wasn't that hard to leave reviews, was it?**

**Blackmail totally works! =D**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, guys. I admit I wasn't in the mood to write yesterday, but then when I kept getting reviews, I decided to start writing and well, now you have the new chapter. Like I said, reviews are my fuel. ;)**

**Hope you'll like this one. KEEP REVIEWING AND MAKING ME HAPPY!**

**

* * *

**

.

.

.

"Decision?" Booth decided to play obliviousness. "About what?"

"The… situation." Brennan looked down at her belly and then at raised her eyes to look at him confused. "Wasn't this the reason for you to come here tonight? You even brought me a nice dinner to make me soft and more vulnerable."

She knew he would have brought her dinner anyway. He'd always brought her dinner. She was so used to Booth and his takeouts that she didn't bother about buying food for dinner anymore. She knew he would always show up at the lab late at night and give her a speech about how she must eat and that working that much wasn't going to do any good to her health. Always the same speech.

She had this little feeling that things would get even worse in that department now that she was pregnant with his child. He would drive her insane; she had no doubts about that.

"Did it work?" He stole one of her fries.

She gave him a disproving glance for picking one of her fries but didn't slap his hand away from her plate this time.

"I'd already made the decision before you arrived." Brennan told him.

_Alright, Bones, I'm really enjoying the 'let's see how long I'll take to make Booth explode up out of curiosity'_.

"You had?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "Angela talked to me and she made me see things I hadn't considered."

"Okay, Bones. Just go straight to the point and tell me already." He couldn't wait anymore. His heart was racing inside his chest.

"Well, I came to the conclusion that it is selfish of me to take my child away from her father when he wants to be a part of its life." She looked down at her hands. Right. It was out. She felt lighter.

"So… it means you'll let me be involved in the kid's life?" Booth leaned in and she could see a glimpse of a smile on his face.

"Yes, Booth, if it's what you really want, you can be my baby's father."

"Of course it's what I want! It's my baby!" He threw his arms in the air. _And yours! It's our baby. It's our baby, Bones!_, he wanted to scream. He was happy. He was so happy. "We are having a baby." He grinned.

Brennan couldn't hold a smile seeing how happy he was. She made the right decision, she told herself.

"But there are some conditions." She said before she could forget.

_Alright. Things were just too good to be true._

"Conditions? What do you mean with conditions?" Booth asked worried.

"We both had traumatic childhoods, Booth." She started. "I don't want my baby to suffer."

"I'm sorry, Bones, but you lost me in there. How would I make our baby suffer?"

"I'm not telling you will, Booth, I'm just saying I don't want it to. You have to promise me that no matter what happens between us, no matter how much you may end up hating me, you won't let that affect your relationship with the child. You have to promise me you'll always be there for him or for her, no matter what. I can't let you be the father if there is any chance that in the future you might abandon the kid. I don't want my baby to pass through what I passed, Booth. I wouldn't be able to stand it." She said with teary eyes.

Booth took her hands and made her look into his eyes.

"Listen, Bones, I would never, _ever_, abandon my child. You heard that? _Never_. I'll also never abandon you." He smiled. "And I would never possibly hate you. I know sometimes we might drive each other crazy, but you're my partner. We've already been through a lot, and we've got over all of that. So, even though at some point we _think_ we hate each other, which I doubt will ever happen, we'll get through it in the end."

"You promise?" She asked in a whisper.

"I promise." He whipped a tear from her face with the tip of his fingers. _Damn, hormones_, she thought.

"But it's not only that what I'm worried about. You know you and I have totally different beliefs. You believe in God and in another dimension. I believe in science and in facts that can be proved. How are we going to raise a child like that without making the kid go crazy?"

"What about we both tell her or him our theories and let her or him decide which one to follow?" Booth suggested.

Brennan pursed her lips and thought for a moment.

"Okay. That sounds fair." She decided.

"That easy?" He asked surprised. He was waiting a whole big speech on how wrong it was to tell mythical stories to a child and make her or him believe in them like they were really true.

"Yes. I think everyone has the right to decide in what to believe. Even though, I'll never understand how someone can believe in ridiculous things such as a man turning water into wine, or a woman having a baby without having sexual intercourse."

"You got pregnant without having sexual intercourse." He reminded her.

"The first successful process of in vitro fertilization only happened in 1978." Brennan said. "Face it, Booth, Mary probably had an affair behind Joseph's back and got pregnant. Knowing that it was unacceptable two millenniums ago, she lied saying she received a visit from an angel and that she was chosen to be the mother of the savior, having a miraculous conception. I mean, supposing those people even existed."

"_Mary was not a cheater_!" Booth cried in disbelief.

"Like I said, everyone has the right to believe in what they want, even if it's completely nonsensical." She shrugged. "I respect that."

"No, you don't, Bones. You mock my religion in every opportunity you get." He accused her.

"I don't know how to mock, Booth. I just tell you my point of view on those subjects." She made that clear.

"You can't tell our child Virgin Mary was a whore who slept around and then lied to marry Joseph." Booth said. "What will I do if he or she makes a comment like that during the Mass?"

"The Mass? _Are you taking my kid to the Mass_?" A horrified Brennan asked.

"_Our_ kid." He corrected. "Are you taking _our kid_ to the Lab?"

"Well, that's where I work, so, yes, I'll most definitely bring the baby to the Lab once in a while."

"And how is bringing a kid to a place surrounded by dead bodies better than taking her to a peaceful Mass?"

"Fine, Booth." She sighed. "I've already agreed that we'll let the child decide what she or he wants to believe. So, if I can take her or him to a tour around the Jeffersonian, explaining the greatness of the human evolution, you can take her or him to have some fictional lessons at the Mass."

"_Bones_!" He rolled his eyes and she grinned. "You said that on purpose!"

She laughed and he couldn't help but smile too. Suddenly her face became serious.

"Do you really think we'll make it work?"

"I'm sure we will." He assured her. "Does anyone know about the pregnancy in the lab?"

"Only Angela."

"They'll freak out when they find out. Just imagine Sweets face!" Booth cracked up. "Oh man, it's going to be hilarious!"

"Hilarious?" Brennan made a face. "He'll probably come with one of his psychological theories. I'm _really_ not looking forward to it."

"When are you planning to tell everybody?" He asked.

"Well…" She stood up and straightened the fabric of her dress, giving Booth a glimpse of her tiny baby bump for the first time. He stared at her amazed and she opened a big smile. "I don't think I can keep it a secret for much longer."

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: 100° EPISODE TODAY!!!!!! \o/ Anyone else freaking out to finally see a real kiss?**


	6. The News

**This update is shorter than usual, but I've been busy these days and completely head over heels with the 100****th**** episode. Could it be ANY better? I don't think so. Loved every part of it, from the beginning to the end. TWO kisses. TWO. How awesome was that?**

**And that heartcrushing ending… I felt so sorry for both of them, but especially for Brennan, who seemed **_**so **_**terrified.**

**I can't wait for the rest of the season…**

**Anyway… here is the next update…**

**

* * *

**

.

.

.

_Two weeks after_…

"You're having a baby?!" Sweets almost passed out when Booth and Brennan delivered the brand new information.

They told the rest of the lab about the baby earlier that day, and even though they all seemed very surprised, they couldn't be more supportive. Cam said they would drive her crazy when the kid arrived, but she had no doubts it would be an adorable baby.

"Yeah." Booth smiled widely.

"_Together_?" Sweets tried to breathe. That was such a big new. They should had warned him, they couldn't just to there and say '_we're having a baby_' like that, like it was something they were planning for a long time.

"Yes." Brennan confirmed.

"But I thought you had quit the idea of having a baby." He was confused. Last time he brought the subject up, she said she wouldn't have a baby because Booth didn't want her to.

"I did, but Booth told me to go ahead and have the baby just before he went to have his surgery."

"But you guys aren't together, _together_, are you?" The psychologist wanted to know.

"You mean romantically involved?" Brennan asked and he nodded. "Then no. We're just partners and friends, Sweets, you more than anyone are well aware of that."

"Do you really think you'll still be just friends, even if you're having a child together?" Sweets asked. "You don't think it will ch**a**nge your relationship _at all_?"

"We won't be the first friends having a child together." Brennan said.

"Yeah, we can be like Ross and Rachel, two good friends having a baby together. No biggie." Booth shrugged.

"I'm certain that you remember that Ross and Rachel were romantically involved before she got _accidentally_ pregnant, Agent Booth." Sweets leaned back in his chair. "And that they were in love and eventually ended up together."

"_Who are those people_?" Brennan whispered to Booth.

"Ross and Rachel, Bones!" Booth exclaimed in disbelief. "Jeez, you must be the only person in the world who never watched an episode of _Friends_."

"I suppose it's a TV show, then. And I'm quite certain I'm not the only one who never watched it. There are tons of people who never got the chance to watch television, Booth. And even though with the globalization and the facility to get worldwide information, I'm pretty sure most of the world has their own TV shows to see instead of an American sitcom." She said.

Booth sighed.

"How are you going to do once the baby arrives? Do you intend to still work together?" Sweets asked.

"Of course we do!" Booth said.

"We'll have a nanny. And we don't work _all_ the time on the field. There are some weeks I spend all the time in the lab. I'm sure Cam won't be against the idea of having a crib in my office." Brennan explains. "I mean, I'll feel safer having my baby closer to me if something happens."

Booth smiled. Her maternal instincts were already kicking in and she didn't even realize that.

"_Our_ baby." He reminded her.

"Our baby." She corrected.

"I'm sorry, Sweets, but I have to go. I have an appointment with my doctor in one hour." Brennan said after checking her watch.

"You have an appointment?" Booth asked surprised. How come he didn't know about that?

"Yes." She nodded and then smiled. "Hopefully, I'll be able to find out the sex of the baby in the sonogram."

"_Bones_! You are having a sonogram and you didn't tell me?" He sounded hurt.

Sweets crossed his arms under his chest and stared at the partners. It was always like that. The psychologist would say one or two lines during the meeting, and the rest of the session would only be the partners arguing. Or mocking Sweets, depending on their mood.

"Why would I tell you, Booth?"

"I thought you agreed that I would be the father of the baby!" He gasped.

"I did. But it isn't a baby yet. It's a fetus. It's just a baby after I give birth." Brennan explained.

"Bones, I want to be there during the whole thing. First sonogram, first kick." Booth stared at her. "I'm in on it. _All in_."

"Okay." She agreed after thinking for a moment. "So, do you want to go with me now?"

"Yes."

"Good, so you can drive us there." She said and picked her purse. "Bye, Sweets."

"See ya, baby duck." Booth joked and followed Brennan out of the door.

"Wait! This session is not over, you can't schedu-" Sweets tried to say, but the door was already closed.

Some things never changed.

* * *

**A/N: R-E-V-I-E-W!!!!!!**


	7. The Appointment

.

.

.

"Hey, Bones, have you decided which kind of birth you're gonna have?" Booth poked his partner while they were waiting to the doctor to call them. They've been waiting for over thirty minutes and Booth was reading a magazine about pregnancy. "I had no idea there were so many ways to bring a child to this world: natural home birth, birth in the water, natural birth at the hospital, c-section…"

Brennan took her eyes off the last edition of the _Science Daily_.

"I'll have the baby at the hospital. I don't see why someone would have a baby at home nowadays. It's careless, even if the baby seems perfect during the whole prenatal, there are still changes of problems during the birth or right after. Also, I have no idea why a woman would pass through all that unnecessary pain when we have harmless anesthesia."

One question was running through his mind since he picked that magazine, but he was unsure whether to ask her or not. More than anything, he was afraid of the answer.

"Will you let me be with you at the labor room?" It popped out before he could think. His heart frozen.

Brennan squinted.

"Usually the man wants to avoid the screaming and I'm sure you heard child birth is not a very pleasant thing to see… I mean, if I have natural birth, which I want to since it increases the probability of a healthier postnatal period and an easier recovery due and it's better for the baby because of the reduced exposure to the drugs, I'll most definitely be screaming and sweating, with my legs spread and a baby coming out of my vagina all covered in blood and amniotic fluid-"

"_Bo-ones_!" Booth made a face. They weren't alone in the room and it wasn't like Brennan was talking in a low tone.

"I know, Booth. I fully understand it can make you nauseated." Brennan said supportively.

"I didn't mean that! Do you think a beautiful thing like a child birth would make me sick? I've been in the field with you for five years, Bones, and believe me, after all those cases and disgusting corpses, not many things in this world can make me sick." Booth lowered his tone. "What I meant is that you keep talking about, you know, your… _feminine_ _parts_ and there's a lot of people in this room."

"Oh." She chuckled. "I'm sorry, Booth, I forgot how embarrassed you get every time I talk about anything remotely related to sex."

"I don't get _embarrassed_." He disagreed.

"Yes, you do. You get all nervous and always change the subject."

"I don't."

"You do. Look, you're blushing now." She pointed at his cheeks.

"I don- whatever, Bones." He rolled his eyes. "Will you let me go there with you or not?"

There was plead in his eyes, she could see it.

"Were you there in the labor room with Rebecca when Parker was born?" She asked.

His face became pale and she could see the pain in his eyes. _Right to the point_.

"I was in Kosovo." He looked up at the ceiling. "Parker was supposed to arrive only three weeks later, but Rebecca's water broke, so, there wasn't anything they could do other than deliver the baby. I got the first plane back to America, but when I arrived he was already seven hours old."

"I'm sorry." Brennan said sincerely.

"It's okay." He opened a sad smile. "It was a long time ago and what really mattered is that Parker was fine, right?"

"You can go there with me." She said and got back to her reading. She _wanted _him there. She wanted him by her side, giving her support and holding her hand. She wanted him there when they both first saw their baby's face for the first time.

"I can?" He looked at her, his eyes shining.

She raised her head to look at him and confirm.

"Yes." She said and looked down at the magazine again.

"Thank you." Booth smiled.

"You're welcome." Her eyes still focused on the article, even though her thoughts were far from anything science related.

"You want a boy or a girl?" He suddenly asked.

"Well, I don't have any preference. I just want the baby to be healthy." Brennan answered.

"Meh, that's a lie. Everybody says that, but they all _do_ have preferences." He teased her.

"I really don't." She assured him. And then she something hit her mind. "You do?"

"Yes!" He said like it was obvious.

"Which one do you want?" She asked curiously.

"A girl." He smiled broadly.

"A girl? Alpha-males usually want as many boys as they can." Brennan said, surprised by his answer.

"I already have Parker, and I love him with all my heart, but I always wanted to have a little girl. I was raised by my grandfather and with my only brother. I always missed a feminine figure in my life." He told her. "And everyone knows little girls adore their fathers."

"Well, so do boys."

"Yes, but there is this… _magic _thing between daughters and fathers. I see that when I go out with Parker. Boys are dad's buddies, they play games, talk about silly things. Little girls too, but it's different. They are more delicate, they see their daddies as their heroes, their safe harbor, you know?"

"Actually, I don't. But I'm used to not understand you, especially when you start with your magic talk." She said confused. A fear ran down her spine. "Will you be disappointed if it's a boy?"

"Wha-? No! Of course not! I always dreamed about having a little girl, but another boy would be amazing too." He grinned at her. He could see her worried face and didn't resist touching her cheeks tenderly. "I'll love him just as much. And Parker will be thrilled if it's a boy."

"Talking about Parker… when do you intend to tell him about the baby?" Brennan asked. They decided to wait till everything was stable before delivering the news to the boy. Now that she entered her fourth month and everything seemed perfect with the baby, she thought there was no reason to keep the boy oblivious. Also, it was becoming pretty obvious that something was going on inside her belly.

"He is mine for this weekend." Booth said. "I'll tell him. I'm sure he will be super excited. He's always asking for a sibling. I always thought Rebecca would be the first to give him one, but I'm glad I was faster."

"Actually you weren't expected me to get pregnant." Brennan reminded him. "I'm starting to believe you only told me to go and use the sperms because of the drug's effect in your brain. Or maybe it was the tumor talking."

"What? No, Bones! I really meant that. I always wanted you to have my baby." He was taken by surprise by his own words. He didn't expect to say that aloud. It wasn't a secret that he always wanted to have a baby with her. Since the first time he saw her, teaching defleshing techniques at a University in Washington, he knew she was the one. He knew they would end up together someday. _Someday_. That day seemed more distant every day, but he didn't lose his hopes. Obviously he wanted that baby to be born in a different environment, with him and Brennan being actually a couple. Actually, he wished the baby was conceived in the conventional way, but he wouldn't complain. Everything happened for a reason. And what really mattered was that he and his Bones were having a baby.

"_You did_?" She creased her forehead.

"Miss Temperance Brennan?" A nurse called. It was time for the sonogram.

_Saved by the bell_.


	8. The Gender

**Oh… come on, people… I know there are over 100 people reading this story… and only 15 reviewed I don't want to sound annoying, but the thing is: reviews are really important to the writers. Like I said before, that is what keep us writing. I update every day and all I ask from you is a little review. :(**

**This chapter is long… give this poor writer a happy moment reviewing! **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

_Alright_. Standing in front of Booth wearing only the hospital gown was _not_ comfortable. He waited for her outside while she changed in the bathroom. _Thank God_ (as a saying, not that she really believed in God) this time the ultra sound didn't have to be transvaginal, like the first one. Because _that _would be even more embarrassing.

He was sitting in the chair next to the bed where the sonogram would be taken. She was in that bathroom for over ten minutes already. The doctor still didn't arrive. He was getting bored. He already counted every bottom in the sonogram machine. 37.

He heard the door being unlocked.

The gown Temperance Brennan was wearing was only closed by a bow in the front and it ended right above her knees.

_Keep your eyes up, buddy_. _Keep your eyes _up!

It was a hard challenge, he concluded. He had already seen Brennan in a cute and sexy little dress a couple of times. _Oh, Vegas_. The remembrance brought a smile to his face. But somehow, that vision of her in that hospital gown made his stomach flip. If the lace was untied, it would fall. Just like that. Would it be gone if he stared really hard at it? Well, it worked with Joey Tribbiani, why couldn't it work for him?

_Oh, no. Holy Crap, stop thinking about those things, you creep. Will I ever be able to keep focus with her around? Yeah, like it's that easy when she's wearing an almost see-through super short hospital gown. Or anything._

"Isn't Dr. Montgomery here yet?" Brennan asked, sitting quickly at the bed, trying to cover her body as much as possible with that little piece of fabric. _I bet who invented this gown was a pervert man._

"The nurse said she would be here soon." Booth answered and checked his watch. "That was ten minutes ago, so I'm guessing she'll be here anytime now."

"Hmm." She mumbled, still uncomfortable with the lack of cloths. She crossed her arms in front of her chest, like it would make her feel less naked.

"Are you cold?" He asked worried.

"A little bit." It wasn't entirely a lie. "Whoever turned that air conditioner on never had to be in this bed wearing only this thin fabric."

"Do you want my coat?" He offered. _Please, take it._

_God, please, no._

"No, thank you." She smiled. "I'm okay."

He didn't seem convinced.

"Really." She assured him.

"Temperance!" Dr. Montgomery entered the room and greeted her patient and long time friend. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, thankfully the nauseas are getting easier and easier." She told the redhead doctor, who she met for the first time thirteen years before, during a biology class in college.

"That's good. It will only get easier with time. I mean, easier with the nauseas, because I have to warn you, women aren't very happy during the last weeks." The redhead smiled and noticed the handsome guy sitting next to Brennan. "And I guess you're the lucky father?"

"Yes, this is my partner, Seeley Booth." Brennan introduced him. "Booth, this is Dr. Addison Montgomery."

"You two make a beautiful couple." Dr. Montgomery commented and mouthed "_He's hot_!" to her friend, who blushed. "I'm glad you found someone to settle down, Tempe. I've always told you someday you would find someone for you, even though you would always tell me you would never get married."

"We are n-" Brennan gasped.

"We are not a couple." Booth quickly said.

"We are just partners." Brennan explained. "Just two friends having a baby together."

"_Oh._" Dr. Montgomery bit her lower lip embarrassed. _Ouch_. She should had leant already to not make comments like that to the patients. It was like congratulating a woman for her pregnancy and get a 'no, it's just fat' answer back. But these two really did look like a couple. "So, let's see how the little one is doing?" She decided to go right to the point.

"Do you think we'll be able to find out the sex?" Brennan asked hopefully.

"Probably. Unless the legs are closed, we'll be able to see if it's a boy or a girl." Addison turned the machine one.

"Booth wants a girl." She told the doctor.

"I told you I'll be just as happy if it's a boy, Bones." Booth said. He didn't want the doctor thinking he wouldn't be happy if they were having a son.

"But you prefer a girl." Brennan said as a matter of fact.

"Yeah, but-" He decided to leave it like that. His heart flipped when he saw Brennan untying the hospital gown. Why was she opening it?

_How do you think she'll make the sonogram with the gown closed, brainy boy?_

Brennan took care to open the gown just as much as it was necessary, but he could get a glimpse of her bra. But this time, his eyes didn't go directly to her chest; he was staring amazed at her tiny, yet undeniable, baby bump.

"Wow, Bones, you're showing!" He grinned and had to take all his strength to not reach his hand and touch her belly. She had been wearing baggy clothes lately, and since that day in her apartment, she didn't give him a good view of her baby bump anymore. _Unfortunately_.

"From now on she'll just get bigger and bigger." Addison told him.

"Thanks for reminding me, Addie." Brennan laughed.

Addison smiled back and picked the gel to start the sonogram.

"This is going to be cold." The doctor warned before putting the cold gel on Brennan's belly. "Here it is."

Booth couldn't hold his emotions when he saw the tiny baby on the screen. The image was a bit blurry, but it was still easy to see their baby's profile. The little head, the snub little nose. It was all there. At that moment, it really hit him how real it was. They _were_ having a baby.

"Look, Bones, look at our little peanut!" Booth said with teary eyes.

"It's not a peanut, Booth, it's a fetus." Brennan corrected him.

"Stop calling it a fetus, baby is such a cuter word." Booth asked.

"But it is a fetus." She answered back.

"The baby is 13 centimeters and weights around 160g, it's developing amazingly well." Dr. Montgomery told the anxious parents. "I'm pretty sure this will be a big and healthy baby if things keep going this way."

"Did you hear that, Bones?" Brennan looked at her partner and couldn't hold a smile. She could see the excitement in his eyes. "Well… it's _our _baby. It will obviously gonna kick ass, just like us!"

Both women laughed at the proud father.

"Can you see the sex, Dr. Montgomery?" Booth asked anxiously.

"Yes." The doctor zoomed the image. "It's-"

"_A girl_." Brennan said in delight.

"_A girl?!_" He turned to look at his partner in disbelief. Brennan didn't think he could smile wider than that. "We are having a girl?"

"Yes, it's definitely a girl. Look at her genital tubercle, it's horizontal. It's definitely a girl." She pointed at the screen and mirrored his smile.

"Oh my God, we are having a daughter, Bones!" He couldn't contain his excitement. He wanted to grab her, hold her in his arms and turn her around, but he knew it was impossible at the moment, so, he just took her hand and stared at her.

"Yes, we are." She stared back at him, holding back her tears and sharing one of those moments they usually had, just looking inside each other's eyes, trying to reach their souls (even though she didn't believe there was such a thing as a soul).

Dr. Addison Montgomery looked at the couple, completely lost inside their own little world. _Just partners_. She chuckled. It was obviously to anyone those two were completely in love. The way they looked at each other was definitely not how _just friends_ shared looks.

"I'll print a picture of the baby girl for you." She broke the silence.

"Can you make two copies?" Booth asked, taking his eyes of Brennan for the first time.

"Sure." The redhead smiled. "Hmm, seems like we run out of paper. I'll go to my office to take some. I'll be right back."

There was a pile of paper on the drawn there, but the doctor felt like those two needed a moment alone, appreciating the little life they created.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, a girl. I just can't see Booth and Brennan having a boy. And I would LOVE to see Booth with a daughter. Just imagine the cuteness of it! He would be completely crazy about the little girl, especially her being also Bones' kid. I really hope in the end of the series they'll let Booth and Brennan have a kid.**


	9. The Scan

.

.

.

"Squints, are you ready?" Booth entered the lab holding one of the scans Dr. Montgomery gave them. Brennan was right behind him, trying to walk along, which was hard, given the fact that he was almost running.

"Ready for what?" Hodgins asked confused.

"I present you, Squint Squad…" Booth made a mysterious face and a drums rolls noise. "… _little Miss Booth_!"

He showed proudly the picture of his baby daughter to the scientists. Angela was the fastest one and grabbed the scan, taking it out of his hands.

"Oh-owww… give it back to me!" Booth complained, trying to reach her and take the picture back. He was planning on putting it on his desk in his office, right next to Parker's.

"Look how adorable it is!" Angela showed the picture to Cam.

"_Miss Booth_?" Brennan finally joined them. "Who said her last name is gonna be Booth?"

"Well, she's my daughter, obviously she's gonna have my name." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"She'll have my last name." Brennan informed him.

"Come on, Bones, traditionally the child carries the father's last name."

"We are not in the XIX century anymore, Booth." She said. "It is very common for a child to have the mother's surname."

"How about giving her both names? Brennan-Booth sounds like a good last name." Angela suggested, before they started to argue. God knew those two would argue over everything.

Booth looked at Brennan waiting to hear what she thought about that. It _was_ a great suggestion.

"I think it might work." She nodded her head.

"Great." Booth agreed. "So, don't you think little Miss _Brennan-Booth_ is the most adorable thing in the world?"

"So, you are having a little girl." Angela smiled at them. "Congratulations!"

She hugged her best friend.

"Thank you, Angie." Brennan said.

"Yeah, she's 13 cm and 160g already! Well, I don't really know what that means in American, but the doc said she's going to be a big and healthy baby." Booth told the squints proudly.

"Ha, look at the next Nancy Drew!" Hodgins looked at the scan.

"Her name is not going to be Nancy." Brennan creased her forehead. "We didn't even think about names yet. We just found out it's a girl, Hodgins."

"Nancy Drew is the girl who is a detective, Bones, from the books." Booth explained.

"She is not even born yet, how can you possibly know what her profession will be?" _Those people are seriously crazy_, Brennan thought.

"Hodgins was just joking, Bones. Being you and me the best criminal fighters in this country, he was joking that our little girl is gonna be a detective, because, you know…" He smiled. "It's in her _genes_…"

"Oh." Brennan understood. Hearing Booth saying "_our little girl_" made her heart melt.

"You should start reading some kid's books, and some Disney movies, you know, to start entering the kid's world, Bones." Booth suggested.

Brennan frowned. Was that a hint that she wouldn't be a good mother? Yes, it was true, popular culture wasn't her forte, but would she ever learn?

"Hey, hey, Bones." Booth realized his commented made her sad. "What's it with that face? Not everyone knows about Disney Movies and fairytale books."

"_You_ know." She pouted.

"I have an eight-year old son." He looked at her. "I didn't know a thing either when Parker was born. But I learnt, and if I did, you will too. I mean, you are a genius, aren't you?" He winked and got a smile back.

"She looks _so_ cute, guys." Angela said taking the picture from Hodgins. "Look at this little nose."

"It looks just like Bones'" Booth said with a silly smile on his face. Angela wanted to squeeze his cheeks. He was so adorable. She still wondered how Brennan could resist jumping at his arms all this years.

"We can't really know that, Booth, the image is not very accurate, and since she's surrounded by amniotic fluid, her features can be a little distorted." Brennan reminded him.

"Nah-ah, I can tell, she's gonna look like you."

"Well, no matter who she'll look like, I bet she'll be a gorgeous child." Cam commented. "And I'm sorry to break the good news, but we got new information on Jack the Ripper's case."

"So, that's what we are calling it?" Brennan asked.

"Since we don't know the murderer real's name, it seems appropriated." Cam said.

"What did you found out, Cam?" Booth wanted to know.

"Well, it wasn't actually me. Angela has been looking at those files you sent her last week, you know, the unclosed ones, all rapes followed by murder?"

"Yeah, did you found anything?" He turned to Angela.

"Yeah, come here, I'll show you." Booth and Brennan followed the artist to her office.

Angela turned her computer on and started showing the old cases.

"Mary Turner, 28 years old, found dead in Augusta, Maine, 1989, left hand missing the pinky finger. Joanna Smith, 31 years old, Concord, New Hampshire, 1992, left hand missing the ring finger. Emily Acker, 26 years old, Boston, Massachusetts, 1997, left hand missing the middle finger. Abigail Lorenzo, 33 years old, Providence, Rhode Island, 2002, left hand missing the index finger. Katherine Trent, 35 years old, Hartford, Connecticut, 2004, left thumb missing. Julia Webster, 30 years old, New York City, 2007, right thumb missing, Hannah Johnson, 32 years old, Trenton, New Jersey, 2009, right hand missing index finger, Alice McCann, 28 years old, Dover, Delaware, 2010, right hand missing the middle finger. All women, all dark haired and on their late twenties or early thirties." Angela looked at the partners, who were staring at the screen with their jaws dropped. "Did you get it?"

"Serial killer. Trademark: cutting off the victim fingers." Booth said.

"The fingers represent the number of the victim. In occidental countries, we write from the left to the right. The first victim, Mary Turner, had her left pinky finger ripped, which represents number one. The second one had the ring finger removed, which would mean second. And the pattern keeps happening in the following ones." Brennan realized.

"He's running down the East Cost. Maine, New Hampshire, Massachusetts, Rhode Island, Connecticut, New York, New Jersey, Delaware. Eight states, on the same order." Booth said thoughtfully. "You know which one is the next?"

"_Maryland._" Brennan answered right away.

"Maryland." He nodded.

"He seems to be more anxious lately. The time difference between the latest victims is shorter than the previous ones." Angela pointed.

"How come no one made the link between those cases before?" Booth ran his fingers through his hair.

"Not everyone in the Bureau has a Squint Squad, Booth." Angela winked.

"Awesome, job, Angela._ Really awesome_ job." Booth thanked her. "I'll see what else I can get from these cases in the FBI."

"Do you want me to go with you, Booth?" Brennan asked.

"No, you should try to find another hint on Alice's McCann remains." He said. "We can't let this jerk out any longer. He's been doing his little game for so long already."

"Okay." Brennan agreed.

"Oh, Bones?" Booth called before leaving.

"Yes?"

"I would like you to be with me when I tell Parker about the baby."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yeah, he loves you, you know. I think you should be there when I tell him." _Like a family would do._

"Okay, then. You can pick me up on Saturday."

_._

_._

_._


	10. The Brother

**Thank you so much for the reviews and story alerts!**

**Again, I ask you to pleeeeeeease review after reading. You have no idea how important it is for me or any other writer. I know. I'm annoying. I promise I won't bother you with this anymore. In this update.**

**Ok… go read it:**

**

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Remember what I told you, buddy?" Booth asked his son when he parked in front of Brennan's building.

"Yes, Dad."

Brennan watched the black Sequoia parking and started walking towards it.

"Hi, Parker!" She greeted the little boy after entering the car.

"Hi, Bones!" He smiled at her. "I'm glad that you're spending the day with us."

"I hope you don't mind, I mean, I know how important those days are for both of you." She said sincerely. She knew Booth didn't get to see his son as much as he wanted and the last thing she wanted was to spoil their day.

"No, I'm really happy. Dad told me to tell you how happy I am because you are spending the day with us, but I really mean it." The little boy said.

Booth blushed. "Parker!"

"What?" He asked innocently.

"It's okay, Booth." Brennan chuckled. She loved that little boy.

"I really like Bones, Dad." He told his father.

"I know, buddy, but you shouldn't have said that _I_ told you to tell her that." Booth explained.

"But you did." Parker said confused.

"Booth, why does it matter? He already said he felt like this, and for me it's much more important." She told her partner before turning her head to look at the blonde boy sitting on the backseat. "And I really like you too, Parker."

.

.

"Hey, Bones, do you know what's a skeleton's favorite musical instrument?" Parker asked Brennan while they were on their way to an amusement park.

"Well, a skeleton can't have a favorite musical instrument, Parker, because it cannot think, so, how would it have preferences?" She said.

"_It's a joke, Bones_." Booth murmured.

"Oh." She got it. "I don't know… what's it?"

"A tram-bone!" He answered excitedly.

Booth and Brennan started to laugh.

"It was a good one." Brennan nodded. "You know, the funny aspect in this joke is that he took an instrument that had the word 'bone' in his name."

"I understood the joke, Bones." Booth told her.

"I have another one!" Parker said. ""Why don't skeletons play music on church?"

"Because skeletons can't move by themselves?" Brennan tried.

"No… because they have no organs!" He cracked up.

"That was amusing." Brennan grinned. "Your father told me you appreciate telling jokes."

"I do. I always make my friends laugh at school." Parker said proudly.

"Yeah, that's why your school called me and your mom to have a talk about your behavior two weeks ago." Booth narrowed his eyes and looked at his son through the mirror.

"Well, it's not my fault if my teacher doesn't enjoy them and my friends do." The boy defended himself.

"He has a point, Booth." Brennan agreed.

"He has to pay attention in class. He can make jokes during the break time. That's why break time exist."

"Classes are boring." Parker stuck out his tongue.

"I enjoyed my classes a lot when I was a child." Brennan smiled remembering those times. "All the learning, physics… chemistry… oh, and of course, history! I never understood why people were so excited for the break. Classes were so much cooler."

Parker and Booth shared the same disgusting face, but then Booth remembered how hard High School was for Brennan, having no friends besides creepy Mr. Buxley and having people mocking her and suggesting she once killed a classmate. He wanted to punch those jerks for being so mean to her, but he knew once he was also very mean to people, and he regretted that a lot.

"_Once a squint, always a squint_." He winked to his son through the driver's mirror.

.

.

"The park was fun!" Parker said at the restaurant. They spent the morning at the amusement park and decided to go and have some lunch after. "Too bad Bones didn't want to go in any exciting attraction. That rollercoaster was awesome!"

Brennan and Booth shared a look. Should they tell him about the baby now?

She nodded, as saying him to go ahead. They didn't have a reason to wait much more.

"Parker… Bones and I have some news to tell you." He looked at her and smiled.

"Will you take me to the field on your next case?" Parker asked in delight.

"No, what have I already told you about that?" Booth crossed his arms under his chest and looked seriously at his son.

"That if I want to go to the field and see disgusting bodies, I have to work with that." He rolled his eyes. "And that won't happen before I start to shave, finish school and then finish college. It's gonna take so long, Dad."

"That's correct." He pointed his finger at his son and clicked his tongue.

"So, if it's not that, what's it?" He asked curious.

"Remember when you asked me to give you a little brother?"

"Yes. And you said that wouldn't happen unless you found the woman you would spend the rest of your life with, because you didn't want to suffer waiting the whole week to pass to watch your kid as you have to do with me." Parker pursed his lips.

Booth blushed again. That little boy had a mouth with the size of the moon.

Brennan bit her lower lip uncomfortable.

"Yeah… I said that… but things… changed." He started saying. "Bones and I are having a baby."

"You had _sex _with Bones?" Parker asked surprised. "You always said you were just partners!"

Booth spilled milkshake all over the table. Brennan choked with her juice.

"What?" Booth couldn't believe he just heard the word "_sex_" coming out of his baby boy's mouth.

"Dad, I'm eight, almost nine. I know how babies are made." Parker rolled his eyes. "And I also know you and Mom are Santa."

"How? Did she tell you?"

"Nope, I recognized her handwriting. I'm not stupid, you know."

"He's smart." Brennan commented.

Parker smiled with the compliment.

"But you didn't tell me, Dad, did you and Bones have sex?" He asked curiously. Wait till he could tell his friend he had a _sex_ talk with his father. He didn't know exactly what sex was, but, who cared? It always makes people blush and be embarrassed when they talk about it, so, it _must _be something fun.

"Hey, hey, can you please stop with that, buddy?" Booth begged.

"He's uncomfortable to talk about sex." Brennan explained the little boy.

"_Bones_!"

"You are, Booth. Don't try to deny it."

"He's eight. He's my son. I have a reason for not being comfortable to talk with him about that subject." He complained.

"Another subject we'll only talk about when I have hair in my armpit?" The little boy sighed.

"Yeah." Booth agreed.

"Sooooo, I'm having a little brother?" He asked excited.

"Sister." Brennan told him and put a French fry in her mouth.

"A girl?" He sounded a bit disappointed.

"You're not happy about it?" Brennan asked worried.

"No, I am." He quickly opened a smile. "It's just that girls are usually annoying, but… you're a girl and you are super cool. You even gave me that real size skeleton with the name of every bone written on it!"

"You gave Parker a skeleton?" Booth cried.

"He showed interest to learn more about the bone structure and I sent him a skeleton." She shrugged. "Is there something wrong with it?"

"It's not real, is it?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Of course not."

"But it would be _so cool_ if it was." Parker added. "I tell my friends it is and they get scared. It's funny."

"See, Booth?" Brennan raised an eyebrow. "I always told you bones could be cool and amusing."

Booth made a doubtful face and let that one pass. He loved that Bones and Parker got along that well.

"You two are getting married?" Parker sucked the straw of his milkshake.

"Wha- no." Booth quickly asked.

"Why?" The boy asked.

"Because having a baby doesn't mean that we'll get married." Booth explained. "We are just friends, Parker, two friends having a baby."

"Josh's father and his girlfriend had a baby last year and they got married. Josh said they now live in this big house and the baby is cool. Will you still see me after my sister is born, Dad?" Parker felt suddenly worried.

"Of course I will!" Booth stood up and hugged his son, who was sitting in the other side of the table. "You're my buddy. I love you so much and I always will, Parker. No matter if I have five, or ten, or fifteen more kids, I'll always love you and will always want to have you around. Always. Never, ever, forget that."

"I love you too, dad." He hugged back.

Brennan stared at them with tears in her eyes.

"And I love you too, Bones." Parker added when he realized she was staring at them. "When I grow up and become an FBI agent, I want to have a partner as smart and cool and beautiful as you are."

.

.

"You really don't think about having fifteen, do you?" Brennan asked after they dropped Parker off at Rebecca's house.

"Fifteen of what?"

"Kids, Booth, you told Parker you would still love him even if you had fifteen more kids."

"It was a figure of speech, Bones." He chuckled.

"Hm. That's good. Because fifteen… that would be tough."

"Yeah, but I always wanted to have three… or four." He said.

Brennan looked at him by the side of her eyes. _Four_?

"We're here." He said, parking again in front of her building.

"Thank you, Booth." She said opening the door. "For the ride, for the lunch, for the day. I really had a great time."

"Anytime, Bones." He winked. "Anytime."

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: I started another story yesterday. Yes, I'm insane and I'm writing two stories at the same time. I would love if you check it and tell me what you think about it. It was inspired by next episode's promo. Here is the link: .net/s/5900257/1/Feel_the_Silence**


	11. The Fiction

_._

_._

_One month later..._

"I can't believe you finally listened to me and bought a TV, Bones!" Booth exclaimed when he arrived at Brennan's apartment. It was a Saturday night and she invited him to watch a movie to debut the brand new TV. If there was someone who would really enjoy her new acquisition, it would be Booth. And she couldn't be more right.

"I'm aware a television is something very useful to have when you have a child." She said. She was wearing a pair of black sweat pants and an old baggy t-shirt. Her now five-month bump was undeniable and she was loving it. "The image and sound is a great distraction, also, there are very good shows and educational cartoons to the kid to watch."

"Wow, but this is not a television, it's THE television. You really made an excellent purchase, Bones." Booth stared amazed at the huge screen hanging on the wall.

"I asked to the salesmen which one was the best and he told me it was that one." She shrugged.

"Oh, it must suck being so damn rich." Booth joked.

"No, it's actually pretty nice. I didn't even look at the price."

Booth laughed and she didn't understood why.

"Oh, look at that, you even bought a new couch!" Booth couldn't believe that. It looked like the _best _TV room he's ever seen.

"Well, since we'll have to stay hours sat somewhere to watch the TV, I thought it would be reasonable to buy a comfortable couch."

"And you were so _damn _right." He said and jumped on the couch. "Wow, this has to be the most comfortable couch I've ever sat."

"And it comes with a massage system." Brennan took the remote and pressed the massage button proudly.

"Ha, this is amazing! Man, I could live in this couch" Booth laughed and relaxed on the couch. "You are a genius, Bones. A rich brainy genius who knows very well how to invest her money."

"I know." She grinned. "And it's very useful for me right now. I have got to tell you, my lumbar vertebrae is already aching at the end of the day."

Booth smiled when looked at her baby bump.

"It's because out little princess is growing and getting big." He said.

"She's not a princess, Booth, neither you or me are part of any royal family." Brennan corrected him.

"You don't have to have blue blood to be a princess, Bones." Booth said. "You just need to be very important to your parents or anyone that loves you, and she is our little jewel, our little princess."

"You know there isn't such a thing as blue blood, right?" She asked him. "Every human being has red blood, because it's made of erythrocytes, leukocytes and platelets. It can't be blue."

"Well… I don't know, I've never met anyone from the royalty." He kept joking.

"Booth, it's impossible." She said seriously.

"If you say so…" He said leaning back at the couch. "What about we start watching the movie and see if this expensive TV is really worth the fortune you paid for it?"

"Sounds good. What movie did you bring?"

"I didn't know exactly which one to bring, but then I thought I could choose anyone on the video store, because you haven't seen any movie anyway."

"Actually, I did see quite some movies." She said.

"Oh, yeah. The Mummy and some mute movies don't count. Let's see… Have you seen _Titanic_?" He asked.

"No. But I read plenty of books about the shipwreck. I was even asked to identify some remains still unidentified from that tragedy."

"Doesn't count. Titanic, Bones… I can't believe you never watched it." He rolled his eyes. "_Legally Blonde_?"

"No. Is it illegal to be blonde?"

Booth laughed. "It's just the title of the movie, Bones. It's about a popular Beverly Hills blonde girl who decides to study Law at Harvard."

"No, never seen it."

"_Pretty Woman_?"

"No..."

"_Spider-man_?"

She shook her head 'no'.

"_The Sixth Sense_?"

"We only have five senses Booth: sight, hearing, touch, smell and taste."

He rolled his eyes again.

"See… I think I've already made my point. Everyone has already seen those movies."

"Well, I didn't." She shrugged. "Which one did you bring us?"

"The girl who worked there said this one is very beautiful." He took a copy of _The Notebook_ out the bag. "She told me every girl had this movie on their top ten favorite movies of all time, or something like that, so, you'll probably like it."

"Sounds nice."

.

.

"Hey, Bones, do you want butter on the popcorn?" Booth yelled from the kitchen.

Brennan was sitting on the couch waiting for him to bring the popcorn so she could press play.

"No, thank you. It makes me nauseated." She yelled back.

He brought the popcorn and sat next to her in the couch. When they were in the middle of the movie, Brennan got up to take a comforter for them. It was a very cold night in DC and Booth was loving it, because she sat really close to him so the comforter could cover both of them.

By the end of the movie, Brennan was sniffing on his shoulder.

"Bones, you are crying." He said worried. Seeing Bones crying wasn't something that happened very often.

"It's a very sad story, Booth. They die in the end." She wiped the tears with back of her hands. "And the pregnancy makes me very emotional."

"I think it's a very beautiful and nice story. A couple who loved each other for over fifty years and stayed together till the very end. Even when she thought she didn't know him anymore, he would go there every day and tell her the story of their life, hoping that for a moment, a little moment, she would remember him and all would be the same again. Even if it only lasted five minutes. That's real love. I think it was really a great movie." Booth explained.

Brennan raised her head and looked at him.

"Do you believe a love like that really exists?" She asked curiously.

"Yes, I do." He said, without taking his eyes of her.

"Do you really think a man can love a woman for that long? Anthropologically speaking, it's very rare to find a man who stays in a monogamy relationship for a large space of time."

Her face was so close. If he leaned his head a little bit, just a little bit, he could catch her lips.

"I believe a man can love a woman for thirty, forty, fifty years. When it's love, _real love_, it never ends, Bones." He whispered. And for God's sake, there he was, completely in love with her for over six years and it didn't look like it was nearly going to fade anytime soon. _Au contraire_, he felt like it was only growing stronger while the days went by.

She was staring at him, trying to figure out what was going on inside his head. He started leaning in, only two more inches and their lips would be together. She wasn't moving, his arms were still wrapping her back.

Brennan could see what was going on and she couldn't move. Her eyes closed and she didn't even realize it.

_One more inch…_

"_OW_!" Brennan suddenly gasped and jumped away from Booth. The moment was completely broken.

"What happened?" He asked worried.

"She kicked." She opened the biggest smile he'd ever seen and brought both her hands to her stomach. "I felt it."

"_She kicked_?!" Booth asked mesmerized.

"Yeah." She took his hand and pulled her shirt up, placing his hand on the bare skin of her belly.

He didn't know if he was more amazed by the fact that Bones felt their daughter kicking for the first time or by the fact that she placed his hand on her bare stomach. After all those months, she didn't give him more than a glimpse of the bump. And there he was now, _touching_ it.

"Come on, _sweetie_…" Brennan said to her bump. She wanted to shared that amazing feeling with Booth.

_Nothing._

"Do you think she'll listen to me if I talk to her?" Booth asked her.

"It's scientifically proved that babies can hear sounds from the outside and that after they are born, they can recognize voices. You can give it a try."

"Ok." He leaned a bit to be closer to her belly. "Hey, princess. This is your Daddy. Your Mommy told me you can hear me, and she knows a lot of stuff, so, she's probably right. Well, I hope she is. You still don't know me, but I'm sure we are going to get along very well. I already love you so much and I can't wait to meet you. Your Mommy told me she just felt you kicking, and I would love to feel it too. Can you do that again?" He waited, but still nothing. "Oh, but be careful, okay? If you take after her, you'll have a pretty strong kick, and we don't want Mommy getting hurt, right? Now, what about showing Daddy you love him too and moving your little feet?" He joked and felt a little nudge on his hand.

"_OH! Did you feel that, Bones_?" He asked with the biggest smile.

"Yeah, Booth, she's inside of me." She chuckled.

"Wow, it's amazing." He said staring at her stomach.

"It really is." She said tearing up. It _was_ amazing. Wonderful. Feeling the baby inside her, actually _feeling _her daughter, was something so incredible that she couldn't describe.

They stayed still, waiting for another kick, during the following minutes, but when nothing happened, Brennan stood up.

"I'll take a glass of water." All that popcorn made her thirsty.

"Do you want me to bring it to you?" Booth asked.

"No, it's fine. I have to walk a little bit anyway; staying on the same position doesn't do any good for my spine."

Two minutes after she left the TV room and entered the kitchen, Booth heard the noise of a glass breaking and a loud scream.

He never thought he could get from the TV room in the end of the corridor to the kitchen so fast, but it felt like he made the ride in two seconds.

"_Are you okay_?" He asked panting. All the most terrifying thoughts ran through his mind during those two seconds.

"I'm fine." She made a face looking at her foot, which had a tiny cut. "The glass slipped through my hands."

"You cut your foot." He said bending down on his knees and looking at the cut carefully. "Thank God, it's just a scratch. I don't think any piece of glass entered the hurt."

"I'm okay, Booth." She guaranteed.

"_Shhh_!" It was his way to tell her to keep her mouth shut and let him take care of the hurt.

She smiled realizing she didn't mind having him taking care of her.

After cleaning the cut and using a band-aid to cover it, he looked at her seriously.

"Bones, I have some bad news for you."

"What happened?" She asked worried. Her heart starting to race inside her chest.

"Your blood is not blue."

.

.


	12. The Shopping

.

.

.

"Bones, are you ready to go?" Booth called from the living room. Brennan gave him the key of her apartment so he could get in if she was asleep (which wasn't a rare thing since she became pregnant). She was now almost six months along on her pregnancy and they decided it was time to go and do some shopping. The baby nursery on her apartment still didn't exist and she was starting to be afraid it wouldn't be done when the baby arrived.

"Almost!" She called back. Brennan was having a hard time trying to zip up her dress. With the growing bump and increasing breast size, finding clothes that fit was becoming a big problem. "Booth?"

"Yes?" He answered, starting to walk toward her bedroom.

"Can you help me with my dress, please?" Her head popped out of the door. "I can't zip it up."

"Sure." He answered, though, 'sure' was the last thing he was at that moment.

Booth stepped into her room and saw a pile of clothes lying on her bed.

"Having trouble with the clothing?" He joked pointing his head at the messy bed.

"I need to buy some new dresses." She sighed tired. "The only pants that fit me are the sweats. I'm huge."

"You're not huge." He disagreed with her promptly. "You look fabulous. You're all bump, you don't look like you gained a gram anywhere else."

Booth eyed her up and down before he could help himself.

"You're just saying that to make me feel nice." She mumbled and looked at the mirror. "Look at my boobs, Booth… they are two sizes bigger! No wonder I'm having a hard time trying to zip up this dress." She looked down at her chest and pursed her lips disapprovingly.

Booth gasped at her suggestion to look at her boobs and she recognized the discomfort in his eyes.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot I can't say the word 'boob' in front of you." She teased him. "Just so you know, I'll breastfeed the baby. It's the healthiest thing to the child. Plus, it helps to create a stronger bond between the mother and the baby and there is also the benefit it's a very good way to help the mother to get back to her old shape."

"I never said you shouldn't breastfeed." He sounded offended. The only reason he didn't like talking about that subject was that whenever she said "boobs" he couldn't help creating the image of her shirtless in his head.

"Good, I don't want you to feel all uncomfortable every time I have to breastfeed the baby. Here." She turned her back to him so he could zip up the dress for her.

He swallowed and tried to focus on her dress, not on the bare skin his fingers were touching. The dress was closed earlier than he expected and he thanked his God for that.

"I don't think this one will last much longer either." She pouted checking her image again on the mirror. The dress still fitted, but it was obviously tight. "I need to do some shopping for myself too, I hope you don't mind."

.

.

.

Three hours, seven dresses, two skirts and nine shirts later, Booth and Brennan finally arrived at a baby store. It was huge and Brennan stood still for a moment, trying to realize with which part they should start with: furniture, clothing, room decoration… there were so many things.

"I think we can start with the furniture." Booth suggested.

"Good afternoon." A tiny blonde woman greeted them. "Welcome to 'Baby's World', are you looking for something specifically?"

"Hmm… everything?" Booth answered with a little chuckled and looked at Brennan.

"We want to start the nursery of our daughter." Brennan explained. "I think we can start with the furniture."

"Oh, sure. We have a lot of options here. Please, follow me." The blonde woman started walking to the west wing of the store. "By the way, my name is Jenna."

They arrived at a huge room with tons of suggestions of baby's nurseries.

"Do you have any idea about the theme of the nursery?" Jenna asked.

"I was thinking about a princess' theme…" Brennan said shyly and bit her lower lip. "You know, white furniture with some fairytale decoration, castles, crowns, carriages…"

"Princess' theme, Bones?" Booth grinned. He thought she would want to print the multiplication table on one of the walls and have little skeletons as baby mobile. Hearing princesses was the theme she chose for their little girl's room was really a surprise. A good one.

"Yeah… you said a child could be a princess even if she didn't have royal blood if she was important and precious to her parents." She landed a hand on her stomach. It still scared her a little bit how much she already cared for that little life she was creating inside her womb. "And even though she isn't here yet, I can't think of anything I wouldn't do for the sake of my baby, so, I guess she is very, _very _precious."

Booth stared at her with adoration. When he first met Bones, he would never picture her as a caring mother. He always knew she was a very special woman, his world stopped for a while at the first time he glimpse at her, he still remembered how his jaw dropped and he couldn't do anything but just look at her. But seeing her with a baby wasn't something that came to his mind right away. The people who didn't know her could see Brennan as a heartless scientist, but after all those years spending almost every day beside her, Booth knew her heart was bigger and warmer than most of the people's he had known. How many times she forgot she shouldn't get involved in the cases? How many funerals she paid for the victims when the family couldn't afford them? She built a bridge on a city so it could be active again. She donated money so her intern could finish his internship. But the moment Booth really knew he wanted her to be the mother of his baby was when he saw her taking care of little Andy. After those days taking care of the baby boy, he was already feeling he was theirs. He enjoyed that feeling. And he could see how hurt Bones was when she had to give the baby back to the family his mother had chosen to raise him in case something happened to her.

But now there they were, buying stuff for their own little bundle of joy.

Jenna looked at the big guy with the silly smile of his face and sighed._ I wish I had someone looking at me with such loving eyes._

"Yes, she's very precious." He finally said.

"Also, the theme is pleasant to look at and very girly." She added.

"I think it will fit perfectly." Booth agreed.

They ended up buying almost everything for their little girl's room on Brennan's apartment. Booth insisted in buying a crib for his own apartment too, claiming he wanted the place to be ready for their daughter whenever Brennan felt like going there. Brennan said she could sleep in the stroller while she was still little, and that she probably wouldn't spend the night at his house until she was bigger, but there was no way in changing his mind about that subject.

"This will be one beautiful little girl." Jenna commented giving Brennan her Amex Platinum back. "You two make a very beautiful couple."

"I believe she'll be beautiful too." Brennan agreed with a big smile on her face. She didn't comment about the whole thing that they weren't a couple, it was such a long story and they would have to explain that the baby wasn't made in the natural way and all, so they just decided it was the best to let people think they were together and jumping like bunnies trying to get pregnant.

"The furniture will be delivered in two weeks." Jenna said. "You can take the others things already if you want to."

.

.

.

"I'm exhausted." Brennan said sitting in her couch and resting her feet on the table in the middle of her living room.

"This was a long, long day." Booth sat next to her. "But I think we got everything, right?"

"Yes." She smiled and noticed a different bag near Booth. "What's that?"

Booth followed her gaze and picked the bag from the floor.

"Oh, just some things I bought while you were trying those million pieces of clothes." He said.

"I didn't try million pieces of clothes." She narrowed her eyes.

"Well, but it was probably something close to that." He grinned. "Here, I just couldn't resist buying them."

Brennan took the bag from his hand and opened it. There were three pieces of clothes, two baby bodies and a maternity shirt. She took the shirt first.

She laughed when she opened it. It had FBI written in capital letters and_ Fabulous Baby Inside _written under it.

"That's sweet, Booth. Thank you." She smiled and opened the little body the same color with also FBI printed on it, but instead, the little words written under it were _Farts_. _Burps_ _.Insomnia_. "Booth, I'm not putting this on my kid. How come she'll go around in the street with 'fart' written on her shirt?"

"Oh, come on, Bones! It's funny." He nudged her arm playfully. "And believe me, those are three things that will surround you once our little one is out. How adorable it will be seeing you in those clothes? My FBI girls."

Brennan turned her head to look at him when she heard "_my FBI girls_". _My_? When did she become _his_? She was about to ask him about that but realized it would probably end up in an awkward conversation. She took the other body out of the bag. It was white with the words "_50% mommy 50% daddy 100% adorable_" written in pink.

"I think she'll be even more adorable if she is like, 90% mommy 10% daddy." Booth said looking at his partner.

"I won't mind if she looks like you." Brennan said staring back at him. "I really hope she inherits you kindness, courage, sense of humor and social skills. Oh, and these warm and reassuring brown eyes."

"Awww, that was very cute, Bones."

"It's true, though, it won't be bad if she also inherits my intelligence." She added.

"Beautiful, funny, nice, courageous, loved by all, super smart… yeah, we are not asking for much, are we?" Booth joked.

"I'll love her no matter how she is." Brennan said smiling and rubbing her rounded belly.

"I know." Booth couldn't resist and brushed her cheeks with the back of his hands. "I already love her."

Brennan grinned at him and remembered something.

"I also bought something for her today while you were not looking." She searched through the bag and found the pink little shirt and gave to him.

Booth looked at it curiously and then opened it. He teared up when he saw the words "_Daddy's Little Princess_" printed on it.

"Thanks, Bones."

"You're welcome."

.

.

.

They ate dinner and when Booth left her apartment it was almost eleven pm. Brennan took a shower and went to bed to read a little before sleeping. She was half way through the book when she felt a big pain on her stomach. She tried to keep herself calm, but when she saw a red spot on her sheets, all the terrifying thoughts came to her head.

She was only 25 weeks pregnant. She couldn't lose her baby. She _couldn't._

Taking all her strength, she reached for her cell phone, lying on the bedside table. She quickly dialed the number she was so familiar with. He answered on the second ring.

"_Booth…_" Her voice was almost a whisper."_I… need you… to… come… here… now…_" She sobbed. The pain on her belly was getting worst and she was desperate. "_Please._"

.

.


	13. The Relief

**I also want to say I'm very glad everyone is enjoying this story and saying I'm staying in character. This is a great thing to hear, because not only English is not my first language, but also Bones' characters are probably the most difficult people to right about. So, thank you for all the nice things you've been saying.**

**Btw, thanks **_**MMWillow13 **_**for giving me an idea for this update. ;)**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Booth didn't know how he did it, but he was at Brennan's apartment five minutes after he hung up the phone. He didn't know exactly what happened, but by the sound of her voice, it was definitely not something good. He just turned on the siren of his car and drove in fully speed. He didn't care that he probably got one hundred fines on the way, he worked in the FBI after all, he could erase them claiming it was for good reasons. Even if he _had_ to pay for them, he didn't care. Booth just wanted to check on his girls.

Brennan was still lying on her bed, the pain showing in her face. She tried to change her clothes, but she couldn't. Booth was terrified when he landed his eyes on her. He had never seen her as weak and vulnerable as she was at that moment. Not even when she was kidnapped and almost fed to the dogs he had seen Bones that desperate.

"_The baby_." She howled, her eyes begging for comfort. "_I can't lose her, I can't, Booth_."

Booth couldn't believe that just a couple of hours ago they were chatting happily about their baby daughter, checking all the cute things they got for her. And now, out of sudden, their worlds turned upside down. The thought of losing his little girl who he already loved with all his heart freaked him out. _No_. That wouldn't happen. His God wouldn't do that to him.

"_Shhh_, Bones. Calm down, I'm here." He held her in his arms. She was sweating and her hair was stuck in her head. "You're not gonna lose her, everything is gonna be alright, okay? I'll take you to the hospital now and the doctors are gonna make you feel okay."

He was as desperate as she was at that moment, and he wasn't sure if he was trying to convince her that everything would turn out okay or himself. But right now, he had to be strong and give her strength. She was in pain and keeping her comfortable and calm was his job.

He took her in his arms without any other word and took her to his car. He drove a little bit more carefully this time, but they still got in the hospital in record time.

Brennan was quickly sent to a room where a nurse gave her some drugs to ease the pain. She left Brennan and Booth alone for a while to get the ob/gyn on call that night.

"I'm scared." Brennan confessed, a tear running down her cheeks. The pain in her stomach was gone after the drugs effect, but she felt like her heart had been squeezed for the past thirty minutes.

"Me too." Booth admitted and took her hand, squeezing it lightly. "But everything will turn out fine, Bones. You're the strongest woman I've ever met and our little girl is also very tough, I mean, there's no way she's not, she's _our_ little girl. She was probably just bored and decided to give mommy and daddy a big scare."

"I don't know what will I do if I-"Brennan's lips were shaking.

"If nothing." Booth cut her out. "Let's stop with the bad thoughts and focus on our little princess joining us in less than four months, okay? A cute and chubby little girl."

Brennan nodded her head, even though she was having a hard time trying to believe everything was going to be okay.

The doctor arrive just a couple of minutes later and checked Brennan and then the baby. He was a middle aged man and Brennan felt like she could trust his hands. She would prefer if it was Dr. Montgomery the one who was there, but unfortunately her friend was out of town that night.

The doctor didn't say anything for a while, and Booth didn't let go of Brennan's hand even for a second while the exams were being done. While the silence and tension filled the room, Booth prayed for his God to save his daughter, not only because he already loved her and was excited to meet her, but because he knew that the lost of that baby would be terrible for Brennan. The woman had already been gone through so much in her life, she surely didn't deserve another fact to add in her long list. He promised everything he could think of if God let his still unborn baby have a chance to life.

"You had a little detachment of the placenta, Ms. Brennan. This condition usually happens when the mother is under some distress, but it can also happen without any explanation at all." The doctor, who was called Caleb Graham, told them. Brennan's fears came back with all the strength again. Her heart was beating a hundred miles per second and she wanted to wake up from that nightmare. She knew that was a dangerous thing that, in the best perspective, would lead to a premature labor. She felt Booth squeezing her hand a bit harder. "But you don't have to be so worried. From what I can see, your baby is still doing great and there's no risk for now. It was only a mild abruption and you were lucky to come here so quickly. Even though everything is apparently fine at the moment, you should take total rest for the next month. And with that I mean literally just walking when it's extremely necessary. After that month, you can do some of the things you are used to, or even work, if you can stay sit and doesn't have to worry too much."

Booth and Brennan let out a sigh of relief at the same time. Yes, things weren't perfect, they were far from perfect, but at least their biggest fear didn't happen. Their baby girl was still there and fighting for her life.

"_I told you she was a tough girl_." Booth whispered in her ear. As a sign of what he said was true, Brennan felt her baby kicking for the first time since the terrifying pain started.

She landed her hands on her bump and cried, but it was a cry of relief this time.

"Thank you, Dr. Graham." Temperance said.

"You have to stay in the hospital tonight, just in case something happens, but after what I saw on sonogram, you really don't have to worry." The doctor tried to tranquilize the worried parents-to-be. "You can stay with her." He said to Booth.

"Thank you, Dr. It has to be something really huge to make this one here stop and just relax, but I'll make sure she'll have the best time in the next months." Booth guaranteed.

.

.

.

Booth spent the night in the uncomfortable chair next to her bed. Brennan finally fell asleep one hour after the doctor left her room and she didn't let go of Booth's hand since then. He was afraid that if he took it off to go to the couch to sleep he would wake her, so, he just stood there. Not that he minded. He liked feeling her skin against his and it was a great excuse to admire her while she was sleeping.

"Booth?" She mumbled.

"I'm here."

"You spent the whole night at that chair?" She asked still a little sleepy.

"You wouldn't let me go." He smiled and pointed his head at their fingers locked together.

"Oh." Brennan unlocked their hands. "I'm sorry. You could have just let it go and sleep on the couch, you know?"

"I know, but I didn't mind. I wasn't sleepy anyway." He shrugged. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. Still a little terrified, but more confident after what Dr. Graham said." She sighed. "I have to tell Cam I'll have to take some weeks off and I guess it will be a long time till I can go to the field with you again." She added sadly.

"At least it's an excuse to keep you safe at home. I've been wanting for you to stay out of the field since you told me about the pregnancy." Booth admitted. He knew only something big would convince her it was more pertinent to stay out of the field till the baby was born.

"I'm pregnant, not sick, Booth. I was doing perfectly fine till last night." She frowned. She would miss going out with him trying to some the mysterious cases, but their daughter's life was much more important than catching any murderer.

"You were, but you heard what the doctor said, you have to stay the whole month in bed." He reminded her.

"Will you get another partner?" She asked sadly. She knew she had no rights to feel sad about that, but she couldn't help hating the thought of him working to solve a murder with anyone but her. What if he liked his new partner better?

"I've told you already you are the only smart-pants I can work with." He smirked and stroked her face tenderly. "I'll take the next month off. The FBI owes me a lot of days of vacation. Then I can still take another month after our baby is born."

"You'll also take the month off?" She asked surprised.

"Of course, how else will you go through the next month?" He made a face. "I'll move to your apartment and I'll take care of you. I'll make sure you won't get your butt out of that bed, I'll make sure you eat healthily, I'll cook, I'm not the best cooker in the world, but Parker likes my food a lot, and we can always have take outs. I'll spoil you and you'll get annoyed with me and we'll probably drive each other crazy, but that's the way it is. Yes, I'm inviting myself to live with you for the next month. And no, nothing you say is going to change that. Well, unless you call the cops to kick me out of your house, but I guess not even that would work, since I'm the cops."

Brennan had tears in her eyes. No one had ever done anything like that for her before. No one ever cared about her that much. He was almost giving up the next month of his life to make sure she would be okay. She felt her heart swallowing inside her chest.

"I would never kick you out of my house." She whimpered.

"Let's see if you'll keep saying that in the next weeks." He joked.

"Are you really sure about that? I mean, it's a whole month, Booth."

"You have to do it, don't you? I told you we were on this together, Bones, and I meant every word of it. If you have to go through it, I'll be there with you, right by your side, making sure it's the less difficult possible."

"You are the nicest guy I've ever met, Booth." She said from her heart and looked into his eyes. "Thank you for everything."

"My pleasure."

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter: Booth and Brennan living under the same roof...**


	14. The Cravings

**Thanks for all the reviews, guys! Almost reaching 300! =D**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter… a bit of humor and fluffy after the tense chapters. ;)**

**

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Two weeks later..._

"Booth, I don't want another orange juice." Brennan crossed her arms under her chest and pouted like a four-year old refusing to eat vegetables.

"You have to eat, Bones. Remember what the doctor said, you must be strong so the baby will be strong." Booth explained calmly. It's been the same since he moved there, he trying to make her eat and she whimpering about it.

"But I just ate two bowls of soup one hour ago! I'm not hungry."

"Come on, Bones, it's just a glass of juice." He tried. "Also, orange is a great way to get vitamin C"

"Although orange is usually used as Vitamin C symbol, it's not the greatest aliment to get it from. People have the erroneous idea that the citric fruits are the best source of vitamin C. Papaya and broccolis have a way higher level of that vitamin than citric fruits." Brennan explained. "Plus, orange is very caloric."

"Okay, but right now all I have is this orange juice, and you are going to drink it because I made it myself." He decided to go with the emotions. Bones was way softer with the pregnancy. He even saw a little tear running down her cheek when they were watching an episode of _Friends _(he installed a TV on her bedroom the day he moved to her apartment. Since she would have to stay in bed for the next month, he thought it would be a good distraction, also, he would be able to introduce her a bit of pop culture), which she claimed was really 'sorrowful'. "_They were on a break, Booth, and they just didn't get back together because of the horny copy girl._" Yes, Bones was watching _Friends_.

Brennan squinted. "Are you saying that to make me feel bad and soft so I will drink it?"

"Is it working?"

"Maybe."

"Okay, enough with the bratty child acting. Just drink it already." Booth said in his best parent-tone and put it in front of her face. She took the glass, giving him a mad glare.

"I'm going to be the size of the moon in the end of this pregnancy." She said crankily and drank the juice.

"You're going to be a cute fat momma." He teased.

The deadly gaze she gave him made him bit his lips, not because he was afraid of her, but because he thought she looked so adorable when she was angry.

"That was _not_ a nice thing to say, Booth." She said dryly. "I'm unable to keep the exercise routine I used to have before I got pregnant. Now I can't even leave this dang bed."

"'Damn', Bones, '_damn'_."

"What are you complaining about? You can do whatever you want!"

"No, you said 'dang', it's _damn_."

She rolled her eyes and gave the glass back to him.

"_Good girl_." He smiled and pinched her cheeks.

She looked at him like she was going to bite his hands if he didn't take it off her face in a millisecond.

"I'm going to bed. If you need something, just ask." He leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, Bones." He stroked her round belly and smiled. "Night, night, princess."

.

.

.

"Booth." Brennan whispered from the doorframe of the guest room, where Booth had been sleeping for the past two weeks. "Booth…" She tried a bit louder.

_Nothing_. The damn guy slept like a rock.

She decided to walk into the room. Seemed like she would have to shake Booth to wake him up. She got closer and realized he wasn't wearing a shirt. Her heart flipped when she saw his vigorous bare chest. Swallowing hard and trying to focus on the reason she was there to wake him up and not the fact that her gorgeous partner (and father of her child) was sleeping almost naked in her guest room, she tried to call him one more time.

"Booth!" _Still nothing._ She poked his arms. "Booth." Her answer was a little snore. Brennan rolled her eyes. "_BOOTH_!"

Booth opened his eyes widely. His heart was speeding fast.

"_Bones_!" He said worried. "What are you doing up? Is something wrong?"

"No, I just wanted to ask you something."

"Gee, Bones, you almost gave me a heart attack, did you really have to scream to wake me up?" He complained and breathed in and out, trying to make his breathe regular again. "I'm not twenty anymore, you told me yourself that men my age are in the highest risk age to have a heart attack."

She rolled her eyes again. _Like I didn't try it before_.

"You should go back to bed. You aren't supposed to walk around." He said and hugged his pillow, closing his eyes again.

_Oh, no_. She didn't have all that work so he would come back to sleep two seconds later.

"_Booth_!"

"A man needs to sleep, Bones!" He moaned. "You said you were fine."

"I am." She pouted. "But I need a double egg cheese bacon burger."

Booth opened only his right eye.

"You want a _double _egg cheese _bacon_ _burger_?"

"Yes, I do."

"I thought you became a vegetarian after that case with the pigs four years ago." Booth looked at her confused.

"I did."

"And you want a burger with bacon?" He chuckled. "Doesn't sound very vegetarian to me."

"Well, _I_ _am_ a vegetarian, but seems like _your daughter_ isn't, and since I'm her only source of alimentation at the moment..." She pursed her lips and pointed to her belly. "I shouldn't be surprised, _you_ love to eat meat."

Booth felt his body getting warmer every time he heard the words '_our/your daughter_' out of her mouth. He still couldn't believe he was having a little girl with his Bones.

"So, it's the _baby_ who wanted the double egg cheese bacon burger_?_" He smirked.

"_Yes_." She said seriously. "You must have heard that pregnant women usually have cravings."

"Yeah, but I always thought you would tell me it's just an excuse for women to eat whatever they want and make the stupid men go out in the middle of the night to get what they want, since they can't deny that to the pregnant ladies."

"Well, cravings normally happen due to nutrient deficiency and there isn't exactly an explanation of why pregnant woman have cravings. But given the fact that there's a baby growing inside their wombs and their hormones go crazy, I think they are very fair and the least a man could do is to make their wishes come true." Brennan said. "I mean, we already get the nauseas, the spinal pain, we have to go through the labor… what's going out and getting a takeout bag next to it?"

"So, you really want that burger?" Booth raised one eyebrow.

"The baby, which means I'll have to eat it, so, yes."

"And you want to me go out at two in the morning to get it for you?"

"It's what the fathers of the babies usually do…"

_Low, Bones_. Very_ low._

"Can't you wait till tomorrow, Bones? I'm really sleepy." Booth leaned his head on his pillow again and embraced his blanket.

"Come on, Booth!" She whimpered. "You don't want your baby to look like a double cheese egg bacon burger!"

Booth sat on the bed again and looked at her amused.

"Wow. Wow." He laughed. "You _really _want that burger. You don't believe in those things."

"But you do." She raised one eyebrow. "Do you want to risk it?"

"Fine, Bones, _fine_." Booth rolled his eyes and jumped out of bed.

Brennan licked her lips when she got a full view of that amazing body. All he was wearing were his boxers. She was speechless for a moment.

"I'll get the damn super fat burger." He took his coat and walked out of the bedroom. "But you don't come and blame my healthy orange juice after if you get two hundred pounds during the pregnancy."

"I won't get two hundred pounds!" She gasped.

"Alright, alright." He kept walking to the door. "I'll be right back, and you, you should get back to your bed and stay there like a very good girl."

He was opening the door when she called him again.

"What now, Bones?" He rolled his eyes. "You also want a piece of cheesecake?"

"No, I just don't think you're going to appreciate it if you get arrested for looking like a potential creep walking on the street only on your boxers." She held back a laugh and pointed at his bare legs. "Also, if you get arrested, I won't get my burger."

"_Crap_." Booth went back to the guest room and came out of it thirty seconds later, now with a pair of navy sweats.

"_Wait_!" She cried when he was almost out of the door. He sighed and looked at her. "That piece of cheesecake wouldn't be bad…"

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: Review, pleeeeeeeeeease! :)**


	15. The Name

**No. I didn't forget this story. OR my other one. I'm so, SO sorry for taking so long to update, but I've been so busy with all the college stuff and freaking out about the latest Bones' episode and I just didn't have time to write. Also, only 14 people commented last update. :(**

**But don't worry, I WILL finish this story. I hate leaving things unfinished. It might end up soon, it might not, but I promise it **_**will**_** have an end.**

**I'll try to update more often, okay?**

**

* * *

**

**.**

.

.

"Are you ready?" Booth was standing behind her, covering her eyes with his hands.

"Yes, Booth, can't you just let me see it already? I really don't appreciate having my eyes covered. It's quite uncomfortable." Brennan said. She was now seven months pregnant and Booth had spent the last week turning the guest room in their daughter's nursery. Blackmailing her that she couldn't get out of bed or else she would not come back to the lab until the baby was born, he wanted the room to be a surprise for her.

He had a lot of fun decorating the room. He would love to share the nice moments painting the wall and moving furniture with her, but he just couldn't risk something happening with her while doing that. The doctor had been clear: complete rest for one whole month and no strong exercise after that till the baby arrived. But she chose all the decoration objects and the theme, so there was a lot of her in that too, which made him feel a lot better about it.

"Okay, then." He took his hands out of her eyes and opened the door. "Welcome to Miss Brennan-Booth's Kingdom."

Brennan was speechless and didn't even notice her jaw dropping. The room looked like a dream. She really felt inside one of the fairytale books she had been reading in the last few weeks. One of the walls was painted like a forest, with cute animals on the edge. The ceiling was light blue with delicate white clouds, imitating the sky. The other walls were pale pink, almost white, just giving the room the perfect cozy atmosphere for a baby.

The white crib in the shape of a carriage was on the right side of the room, while a single bed was standing on the left side. Booth told Brennan that the baby needs total attention in the first months of her life and it would be safer and more comfortable to have a bed on her room, either for her, when she didn't want their daughter sleeping on the stroller, or for him, for when he would spend the night there helping her taking care of the baby, especially right after she was born. He knew better than anyone that the first weeks were anything but easy. A little lamp imitating a castle was illuminating the room.

"This is… beautiful." She finally said, still mesmerized. "Really… _beautiful._ How could you do all this alone?"

"Well, I didn't _exactly _do everything alone, I had help with the painting and you chose the furniture. All I did was put everything together." He smiled.

"Thanks, Booth. It's more than I could ever wish for." She smiled back.

"I'm glad you liked it. Come here." He pulled her hand and made her sit in the nursing armchair next to the crib. "We need to decide her name. I know 'princess' is very cute, but we must give her a proper name. Unless you want to pull on a Katie Price…" Brennan looked confused. "Which I don't think you will, since you have no idea who she is… Do you have any name in mind?"

"I've been thinking about some during the boredom moments in my bed." She said thoughtfully. "Do you have any special?"

"No… but I've been thinking about some too." Booth. "Which ones did you think?"

"Hmm… well… I was thinking maybe Dikika." Brennan shared.

"_What_?" Booth gasped. "What kind of name is that?"

"It's the name of the region where the oldest remains of child ever found were discovered. It's very important for anthropology." Brennan said in her geeky way.

"Let me get this straight… you are saying that you were thinking about naming our child in honor of some very old dead kid?" He let out an ironic laugh. "No way."

"Why not?"

"Because… _just no_." He said firmly.

"Fine… what did you think about?" She rolled her eyes and asked.

"I was thinking about Ava." He smiled.

"Too plain." Brennan made a face.

"Oh, yeah… compared to Ditita…"

"DiKIKA. Dih-Keeh-Kaah. With K."

Booth gave her a glare and she continued talking.

"Ok… I also thought about Amphitrite."

"What the hell, Bones?" Booth landed his hands on his knees and looked at her unbelievably.

"What's wrong with it? It's Greek and it means 'friend of the dolphins'. I love dolphins and it's one of the last memories I have of my mother." She tried to convince him.

"No, Bones. No, no and _no_."

"_Why_?" She asked again.

"Because we are in America and I love our daughter."

"What makes you think I don't love her? I love our daughter, Booth." She said defensively.

"So, you won't name her Arthritis."

"It's not- _fine_." She gave up. "Your turn again."

"What about Coco?" He suggested. "It's short and cute."

"It means 'poop' in Portuguese."

"Do you speak Portuguese?" He raised one eyebrow.

"Not fluently, but I know a few words. I was in the Amazon doing some research while in college. It's not _that _different from Spanish, anyway." She shrugged.

"Okay, so I think Coco is off the list. I don't want to name my baby after 'crap'." Booth sighed. "You again now, but please, did you come up with any normal person's name?"

"Sarah?" She tried.

"Hmm… ex-girlfriend's name." Booth pursed his lips and shook his head 'no'. "And our relationship didn't end up very well."

"Chloe?" It was Booth's turn.

"Hmm… it's the name of the victim in our first official case as partners. She was a nice girl, but I don't want to remember the horror she'd been through every time I call our daughter." Temperance explained.

"Fair." Booth agreed.

"Amelia?" Brennan suggested.

"Nah."

"Why not this time? It's a quite tradicional name."

"I just don't like it." Booth leaned on the bed.

"I never thought it would be so difficult to choose a baby's name." Brennan sighed.

"It's something she'll carry for the rest of her life, it's not supposed to be easy." Booth looked at her. "But she'll be fine. I mean, look at us: Temperance and Seeley, and we turn out fine. We use our surnames must of the time, but, you know, it's not like the end of the world."

"What's wrong with Temperance?" Brennan narrowed her eyes.

"Er-" Booth swallowed. "Nothing- there's nothing wrong with it. It's just… not very common."

"I like my name." She said.

"Good. I like it too. It fits you… I mean… you could had been a Joy. Imagine… _you_… being called Joy." He stopped when he noticed the way she was looking at him. "But nothing can be worse than Seeley."

"I agree."

"Wow." He laughed surprised. "Thanks, Bones."

"I think we should wait till she arrives to decide her name. And then we can see if the name…" She tried to find the perfect word and decided to use the one he used. "…_fits_."

"I think that's a good idea."

.

.

.

"So… happy to be back to the lab tomorrow?" He asked sitting next to her at the bed with a huge bowl of popcorn. They were about to start another movie.

"Yes. I can't wait. Being stuck in this bed was driving me insane." She admitted.

"Oh, come on… it wasn't that bad, was it? We had a good time. Your popular culture increased a lot in this last month. I won't have to explain every single reference for you now."

"I have to admit some of those movies were quite enjoyable, apart from the innumerous mistakes that make them impossible to happen in reality."

"Movies are made to be entertainment, not an exactly copy of reality."

"I know." She smiled. "Thanks so much, Booth. You know, for staying here with me all this time and… well, for being _you_."

"You're welcome, Bones." He smiled back. He didn't mind at all sharing all that time with her. He loved having her around him all the time. He loved bickering with her. He loved taking care of her. In fact, he was pretty upset that things would come back to normal in the next day. "I had a good time here with you."

"How come, Booth? We were stuck in here for a month!"

"I know. But I like being with you." He stared at her and she felt speechless for a while. _That look_. That look that could make her heart jump inside her chest _every single time_. Maybe something was wrong with her heart. Maybe she should see a cardiologist. She was young to have heart attacks or something, but it still could happen to young women.

"I like being with you too, Booth." She admitted softly.

Brennan fell asleep in the middle of the movie. Her head was lying on his chest and Booth felt like he could stay that way forever. He was using the movie as an excuse for staying there even if she was already sleeping, but when the movie was over, so was his excuse. He didn't even _watch_ the movie. He just stood there, staring at her and wondering how great it would be to have moments like that every day. How awesome it would be if they were a real family. Yes, they were a family, like he told her once, there were more than one kind of family. But he wanted an ordinary family with her. Mom, dad and baby, all living together and happy. Sharing a life.

A man could dream, couldn't he?

He was trying to stand up slowing to not wake her up, but when he started to move, he felt her hand grab his shirt.

"_No_." She said sleepy. "Stay here."

Brennan was back to her dreams a second after that, still using his chest as a pillow. Booth smiled. He wasn't even sure if she was dreaming or not when she said that, but he wouldn't be the one to doubt it. With a grin on his face, he turned off the TV, wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Well, I still didn't decide the name of the baby, so, suggestions are welcome. **

**And I don't have to ask for you to review, do I? :)**


	16. The Murderer

**Thanks for all the names suggestions! Some of you got the name I'm thinking about right, but I might change my mind in the end, so… who knows. =P**

**Here is another chapter… it's not very long but I promise to update very soon if everybody reviews. :)**

**

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

**.**

It's been a month since she came back to work. Temperance Brennan was a little annoyed by all the attention she was getting from everybody in the lab. Everyone was treating her like a child, or like a porcelain doll that could break at any moment. Yes, she was flattered by all her friends caring so much about her, but all that fuzz over her was getting irritating. She was feeling awesome. She was eight-months pregnant and nothing had happened with her since that horrible night. The baby was big and out of danger. Now she was just waiting for her little girl to decide when she would come to this crazy world.

"Found something?" Angela stepped in the platform. Brennan was examining the bones of the victims of the Jack the Ripper's case for the 100th time. The case was in hiatus while she took the leave to stay at home, but she started looking at it as soon as she came back. They never took so long to close a case before. Well, besides the Gravedigger's. But this one was taking really long and it was pissing her off. She wanted to finish it before she went on her maternity leave. Those people deserved that the monster who've done that to them would be caught.

"The man who did this to those women, he is really smart, Angela." She said without taking her eyes of the bones. "And I don't like when I can't figure things out. There has to be a mistake. They always leave a clue behind… _always_."

"You'll find it, Bren, it might take some time but you will find it." Angela patted her friend's shoulder.

"This is so frustrating…" Brennan sighed and held one of the victim's phalanges. "Oh."

"Oh?"

"I- I think I found something."Brennan's eyes sparkled in excitement. After five months, seemed that she had finally found a clue.

"You did?" Angela gasped. "What is it?"

"Get Hodgins" was Brennan's answer. Angela didn't insist. She knew her friend. She wouldn't say anything until she was sure about it.

"Found something, Dr. B?" Hodgins was there two minutes after.

"I found the same particles in the place where the phalanges were cut off in all the victims. At first I thought it could be because of the victims were wearing jewelry at the time of their death, but I don't think such a coincidence would happen, especially since if what I'm thinking is true, this is a very rare kind of gold." Brennan raised her head from the bones for the first time to look at the entomologist.

"I'll check them right now." Hodgins took the samples from Brennan and walked away to run some tests.

.

.

.

"You were right, Dr. B." Hodgins said excited. "Those samples came from the same font. It's gold dust originated by polishing antique jewelry from the XVI century or transforming these jewels in new pieces. There are very few people that still do this kind of job. The man was without a doubt a goldsmith. The gold dust was probably under his finger nail, and it ended up on the injuries when he was cutting the victims fingers off."

"Now all I have to do is check for a gypsy goldsmith who had lived in seven states of the east coast in the last 18 years." Angela said. "And who is probably living in Maryland at the moment."

"We'll get him." Brennan grinned.

.

.

.

"You. Are. Geniuses." Booth pointed his fingers at each of the squints. After the information she got from Hodgins, Brennan and the old files, it wasn't hard for Angela to find out the real identity of their Jack the Ripper. Robert Riggs was a 54 year-old goldsmith who lived in each of the states at the exactly same time when the victims were murdered. His specialty was vintage jewelry and he had moved to Maryland only 7-months before, probably to plan his next murder.

"You've been working with us for five years, Booth. You should know that already." Brennan smirked.

"I know. But you guys keep surprising me." He smiled at her. "We are going to get the bastard tonight."

"We are?" She asked in excitement.

"Not '_we_' as in '_you and me_'. '_We_' as in '_the FBI cops and me_'."

"But I want to come." Brennan frowned. "We've been working on this case for months. You can't leave me behind. I want to see the rat bastard's face when you catch him."

"There's no way in hell you're coming with me tonight." He said vehemently.

"Why not?" She whined.

Booth laughed sarcastically.

"Are you kidding me, Bones?" Angela looked at Hodgins and gave him a glare telling it was time for them to leave the two partners alone. If she knew them, that discussion would be long. "Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately? You're almost popping the baby out!"

"I'm not _popping_ the baby out." Brennan snapped. "I'll be giving birth soon."

"Exactly. You can't even walk properly, how do you want to come to a dangerous murderer catching?"

"I can't walk properly? I'm walking perfectly fine, Booth!"

"Yeah, sure, if bouncing from one side to the other while walking is proper walking." He imitated her, exaggerating a bit while walking.

"I'm not walking like that." She narrowed her eyes.

"But it's very much like it." He teased.

"You think I'm fat." She frowned.

"Aw, Bones, you're not fat, you're pregnant." Booth looked at her tenderly. He hated seeing her so vulnerable. Bones had always had a very high self-esteem and never bothered about her looks, but lately it seemed to be bothering her. He imagined it probably wasn't easy for a woman who was skinny for over 30 years to have now 25 pounds concentrated on the stomach.

"But when you imitated me, you made me look like a 700 pounds person who can barely stand on her feet." Brennan pouted.

"I was just teasing you, Bones." He took a streak of hair out of her face. "I don't want you to go because this is dangerous. You're almost having a baby and you would be the perfect hostage for the jackass. I don't want to put you or our baby in any harm, okay? That's why I don't want you to come with me. I won't be able to focus if I know you are there too."

"Fine, Booth." She sighed. "You're right. I can stay here with Angela getting more evidence and catching up with the paper work. Cam took the day off to travel with Dr. Paul. Things are going to be very quiet here tonight. You should take Hodgins with you. I bet there are going to be a lot of evidences in Robert Riggs' house."

"Thanks, Bones." He leaned down and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Keep safe."

"And you be careful." Brennan yelled when he was already stepping down out of the platform.

"Always."

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: So… will Booth catch the bad guy on time or things might look just too easy to be true? ;)**


	17. The Fear

**SORRY again for taking this long. I did NOT forget this story, I swear. I'm really going crazy with all the stuff I have to do for college and I have time for nothing. But I'll do my best to give you updates whenever I can. And I'll probably finish "Feel the Silence" (for those who read it) very soon.**

**DISCLAIMER: Oh yeah, like *I* would keep them one year apart if I owned Bones.  
**

**

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sweetie, you should go home. It's already 10pm." Angela said when she realized her friend was still working on the platform.

"I need to find more proofs, Ange. And I want to be sure Robert Riggs got caught before I go home." Brennan told her.

"Bren, you're eight months pregnant. Standing all day leaning over a dead body probably doesn't do any good to you. Look at your feet. You must sit down." Angela pointed at her friend's swollen feet.

"I'm fine." Brennan said simply. "Booth gave me these Croc sandals and even though they are not very pleasant looking, they are quite comfortable."

Angela rolled her eyes. Was there someone more stubborn than her friend in this world? If it was up to Brennan, she probably would deliver the baby in one of the autopsy tables.

"What are you guys going to do once the baby arrives?" She decided that starting a conversation would be a good way to distract Brennan from the bones and maybe this way convincing her to take a rest.

"What do you mean?"

"You and Booth. I suppose he'll want to be around and help you when your daughter is born."

"Oh, yes." Brennan nodded. "He'll move to my apartment for a month, I got a spare bed on the baby's nursery. Booth said the first days are rather difficult and we'll have almost no sleep."

"You guys will be living together?" Angela opened a wicked grin.

"Yes." Brennan noticed her friend's face. "What?"

"Can't you see it, Bren?" Angela let out a laugh. How could Brennan be so clueless? "You, Booth, baby. _All living together_."

"What's the problem with that? Booth lived with me for a month when I had to take a rest and we did fine."

"That's my point."

"I'm not following." Brennan squinted.

"Sweetie, you guys are a family already. You might have not realized it yet, but you and Booth are more a couple than most of the married people out there."

"Angela, you know we are just friends."

"Yeah, tell that to yourself." She rolled her eyes. "Didn't you like having Booth living with you?"

Brennan bit her lower lip. The truth was that she felt very sad when Booth moved back to his apartment. When she was allowed to come back to work, there was obviously no reason for him to stay at her home anymore. Now the place felt empty. She missed watching movies with him before going to sleep. She missed waking up and finding him in the kitchen making her breakfast. She missed telling him good night. And, more than anything, she missed the feeling of knowing he was there by her side all the time. Not that Booth wasn't there for her all the time now. He was. It was even a bit annoying how many times he called her every day just to check if she was okay, but it wasn't the same as when they were living together.

"Think about it, sweetie." Angela opened a little smile. "Don't miss your moment again. You should be thankful, not everyone has a second chance…"

"Angie…" Brennan started.

"Don't waste your saliva trying to convince me otherwise." She patted her friend's shoulders. "I'll go get us something to eat. My poor goddaughter must be starving right now. If it's up to you, the poor kid won't eat anything."

"Goddaughter?" Brennan raised one eyebrow.

"Of course. Who else would be her godmother?" Angela said as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"To be your goddaughter she would have to be baptized, and she won't." Brennan stated. "You know I don't believe in the church."

"But Booth will want her to be baptized." Angela said. "And Bren, being a godmother is much more than just having your name in a certificate given by the church. Actually, I don't even care if she is baptized or not. Being a godmother is being there for her whenever she needs, is being a second mother for her, is spoiling her all the time, and…" She smirked. "Obviously, take her side every time she does something wrong and you get mad at her. I'm going to be the super cool awesome Auntie Angie."

"You two are going to drive me crazy." Brennan said with a smile on her face.

"We totally are."

.

.

.

Angela had left to buy them food just some minutes before Brennan heard footsteps.

"Forgot your wallet, Ange?" Brennan asked without taking her eyes from the skeleton in front of her.

"You are way too smart for your own good, Dr. Brennan."

Brennan froze. That was _not _Angela's voice. Turning around slowly, she faced the man standing just a feel steps in front of her, a man with a terrifying smile and a shining blade in his hand. She knew that face. She saw it earlier that day when Angela found the ID of the man they used to call Jack the Ripper. Swallowing hard, she took a deep breath and put her hands around her huge bump protectively. There was no one else in the lab at that time. Angela had left just a few minutes before and the security wouldn't hear if she screamed. Also, screaming could be bad choice when a psychopath mad at you was standing one feet away and staring at you like you were the last piece of meat in the world.

"Mr. Riggs." She tried to keep her tone calm. "I wasn't expecting to see you here."

_How on Earth did he discover we found out who he was?, _Brennan wondered. _He was supposed to be locked up. Booth had left to take him. How did he escape?_

"Seems like your guys have to be more careful about confidential information. It wasn't very smart to let it slip to the media." Robert Riggs said as if he was reading her mind. "Even though, I have to admit, I was very surprised that you figure out who I was. I've always been very careful to not leave anything behind that could compromise me."

"Not that careful. We found gold dust on the victims." Brennan said. She wouldn't let him win. She wouldn't let him see her fear. She knew better than anyone that showing vulnerability at this time was the last thing someone should do.

"Yeah… but now I know better. I made sure to clean every nail before I came here, so, they won't find any evidence this time." He showed her his hands.

_Please, Ange, come back. Please._

"They'll know it was you. If you kill me, you won't be able to escape." Brennan tried, but her voice was starting to fail. All she could think about was her innocent unborn daughter.

"I love when they scream, you know." He took a step forward and ignored her comment. "Women screams are like songs to my ear. That's why I get their fingers while they are still alive."

Brennan wanted to run. If she wasn't pregnant, maybe she could kick the man in the face and run. But she couldn't. Her belly was way too heavy and she knew that if she made a hard movement, it could cost her baby's life. All she could do was have faith that Angela would come back and get help. And somewhere, deep inside, she hoped Booth would show up at the lab and save her, just like they did many times before. It was irrational and improbable, but who could be rational in a moment like this?

"I can still hear their screams in my head. Alice was the loudest." He smiled as if it was such a pleasant remembrance. He was now right in front of her. Brennan was feeling her heart beating 200 hundred times per minute. She couldn't breathe. "You know, you came right on time. You fit my profile perfectly. And I really needed a woman in Maryland. I thought I would have more time to plan it, but you made me faster my actions."

He pulled her hair back and leaned the cold blade on Brennan's neck. She closed her eyes and felt a tear run down her cheek.

Brennan did the only think she could, even though the chances of it working were less than one in a million. But she had to try, so, she begged.

"_Please_." Her voice was almost a whisper. "I'm pregnant. _Please_. This is an innocent child."

"Well…" He pretended to think about it for a moment. "I guess that will be two for the price of one then."

She had to do something. _She had to_. She couldn't let that man kill her like that, without even fighting. She was about to raise her hand to hit in on the face when he grabbed her fist.

"Not a smart move." He whispered in her ear and she trembled. _Please_. She was having difficulty to breathe and all the tension made her weak. _Don't faint. Please, don't faint. _He pressed the blade deeper on her skin. "_Do you scream very loudly, Dr. Brennan_?"

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: "CLIFFHANGER, CLIFFHANGER, CLIFFHAAAAAAAANGER!" Let's all sing together! =D**

**I'm awesome, ain't I? LOL.**

**Please, don't hate me. Ok. OK. STOP THROWING THINGS AT ME!**

**You guys do your part (review) and I'll do my best to do mine (write and update) as soon as possible. :)**


	18. The Hero

**See? I didn't took that long to update again... :)**

**Does anybody else wish it was September already? I just _need_ new **_Bones_** episodes.  
**

**This isn't exactly how I wanted this to go, well, I mean, things were supposed to happen this way, I just don't think I wrote it the way I wanted to, I'm feeling this writer's block and it's like I can't find the words to express perfectly what I wanted to. Okay. I'm rambling. **

**

* * *

**

.

.

.

The place was surrounded by the cops. It was a small house, it had three rooms at the most, Booth thought. Robert Riggs wouldn't be able to escape this time. They would finally catch the guy who's been driving them crazy for the past months. Those poor women would finally be able to rest in peace.

"Whenever you are ready, Agent Booth." One of the cops, Johnson, murmured to him.

"All the windows are covered?" He asked to make sure.

"Yes. Doors, windows and there are some cops covering the street as well."

"Great. On the count to three." He whispered and made the sign to the other cops.

It wasn't hard to break down the front door. It was made of old wood and Booth thanked silently for that, his shoulder would be pleased later. The house was empty. It didn't take long to check the whole place. It wasn't possible. They were sure the guy would be there. How could he possible know they would go there that night?

"He's not here." Booth said frustrated.

"_Agent Booth_!" A young cop entered the house looking pale. "I've just been informed that someone let slip to the media that we found out the ID of the murderer. It was on the news one hour ago."

Booth took a deep breath before answering the young man.

"_WHAT THE HELLl?_?" He yelled, making the cop take a step back. "How on Earth it was on the media BEFORE we got the bastard? Who the hell told them?"

"I don't know, sir, I was just told to give you the information." The guy was tense. The older agent didn't look like he was in a good mood. Why it always have to be the new person, the intern, the one to give the bad news?

"_Fuck_." He hit the table hardly with his fist.

"What's wrong, Booth? I heard it was in the news…" Hodgins took a step into the house and looked concerned.

"He escaped. The bastard escaped." Booth hissed.

"It was on the news only one hour ago… he couldn't go very far… I'll try to find something that might be a lead…" Hodgins tried to make the agent calm down.

"Do that. I have to make some calls and make sure the jerk won't go much further."

.

.

"_BOOTH_!" Hodgins called two minutes later. He ran out of the house and walk towards him as fast as he could. "Take a look at this."

Booth hung up the phone and took the paper from the entomologist's hands.

_Too late, Agent Booth. Your little geniuses might be smart, but they have a mouth bigger than their brain. But don't worry, I'll make sure they won't be able to share their way too intelligent thoughts again. Starting with that pretty lady who has been a pain in the ass for the people like me._

Booth felt like he was getting a stake in the heart.

"_Bones_." The word came out almost inaudible. "He went after Bones."

Before Hodgins could say anything, Booth got into his car and drove away as fast as he could.

.

.

He drove like a maniac on the way back to the Jeffersonian. All he could think about was the woman he loved and their unborn baby daughter who he already loved with all his heart. He prayed God to be able to get there on time. If… if he didn't… _No, Seeley Booth, you won't start getting the pessimistic thoughts. They will be alright. Bones will be staring at the boring bones just as she was when you left her there a few hours ago. _

Brennan wanted to go with him. She _asked _him to take her. But he didn't, because he wanted her to be safe. He laughed sadly. Could things be more ironic?

Booth didn't bother to park his car. He stopped it in front of the Jeffersonian entrance and ran to the lab. It was all silent. He couldn't see anyone around. Where the hell are the security people? He would make sure to make a report about it the next day.

"Booth? What are you doing here?" Angela startled him.

"_Angela!_ Where's Bones?" He asked him desperately.

"She's at the lab. I left her there about half an hour ago to get us something to eat."She lifted the takeout bags on her hands. "You know how she is…"

Booth didn't wait for her answer and kept walking to the place Brennan was supposed to be.

He froze at the door. He was there. Robert Riggs was there. He was there and he had Bones in his arms. He couldn't see his face because they were with their backs to him, but he could see he was carrying a knife. Booth felt all the blood stop on his veins.

"OH MY GOD!" He heard Angela cry behind him. "He… _what_…"

Booth shot a "shut up" glare at Angela while all the possibilities of what he could do passed through his mind.

"_Please_." He heard Brennan begging. "_I'm pregnant. __Please__. This is an innocent child_."

"Call an ambulance." Booth whispered to Angela. "Call Hodgins and tell him to bring the cops as soon as possible."

Angela nodded and ran to make the calls, still in disbelief of the situation.

"_Well… I guess that will be two for the price of one then_."

Asshole. Bastard._ SON OF A BITCH._

Brennan tried to hit him, but she was not fast enough. Booth knew that if she wasn't pregnant, she would probably have been able to get away from his grip, but her belly was already too big.

"_Do you scream very loudly, Dr. Brennan__?_"

That was it. Booth had to do something _now_. It was now or never. He aimed the gun at the back of Riggs head. It was risky, Brennan was standing too close to him, but it was his only option. _You were sniper_. _You are good. Bones life's depends on you. Your daughter's life depends on you._

He pulled the trigger.

And Brennan screamed loudly as the unconscious body of the psychopath fell next to her.

"_Booth_." Brennan was only able to take two steps towards him before almost hitting the ground, but he was there to catch her before that happened.

He never held someone so tightly on his whole life. He didn't want to let her go; he would _never _let her go. Brennan held him back just as desperately, hiding her face on the curve of his neck.

"It's okay. I'm here." He stroked her hair while she sobbed. "It's okay."

"_I was so scared_." She whimpered. "He… he was going to kill me."

"He's dead. He won't be able to do any harm anymore." He whispered. "I'm sorry. I'm… so sorry."

Brennan finally raised her head to look at him. "Sorry? What would you be sorry for?"

"I thought leaving you here, you would be safe. But I just made everything easier to him." He said guiltily. "I was supposed to protect you and I just put you in more danger."

"You saved my life. And our baby's." She said looking into his eyes. "All the time while the bastard was holding me, I never lost faith that you would, somehow, come here and save us."

"But if I got here one minute… one minute…"

"You didn't." She cut him off.

"But-"

"_Booth_." Brennan placed her hand gently at his face.

"Are you okay?" He asked her worried. She looked fine, but what if the stress of the situation led her to a premature labor? "Did he do something to you? Is the baby okay?"

"We're fine." She smiled. Her heart got warmer every time she realized how much he cared about her and their baby.

"I don't know what I would have done if something happened to you." Booth admitted and cupped her face with his hands, wiping her tears with his thumbs.

"Nothing happened." Brennan felt an urge to hug him again. "Booth?"

"Yes?"

"Don't ever leave me, okay?" She said looking into his eyes.

He smiled widely before hugging her closer to his body and kissing her head.

"I could never do that, Bones. Even if I wanted to. You're my life, baby."

.

.

.

* * *

**Too cheesy? :( **

**And I'll explain how it got to the media on the next chapter. Briefly. I don't think it really matters. =P**

**Oh, and no, any similarity to Harbingers is not a coincidence. ;)  
**


	19. The Grumpy

**Took me a week to update… not that bad, right? =(**

**But I'm giving you a long update and I hope you'll enjoy it… :)**

**Lots of B&B fluff.

* * *

**

.

.

.

Brennan stared at Booth as he paid his bills on his laptop. He was there for thirty minutes already, how many bills does a person have? She looked out of the window. It was a beautiful day. Sunny Saturday. If she wasn't so heavy and well accommodated on the couch, she would stand up and sit near the window.

She looked at Booth again and sighed.

"Something wrong, Bones?" Booth asked moving only his eyes from the screen to the very pregnant woman sitting in the couch in front of him.

"I'm bored." Brennan snorted. "This maternity leave is driving me insane."

"Bones." Booth stared at her unbelievably. "Today is the first day on your maternity leave."

"I know."

"And it's a Saturday."

"So?"

"You can't be bored already."

"Well, I am." She crossed her arms and rested them on her huge bump. "And why in the world are you taking so long to pay those damn bills? The noise of the mouse is very irritating."

"I'm scheduling all my bills to be paid for the whole month, so I won't have to care about it right after the baby comes."

"I don't know why I can't go to the lab. I'm fine." Brennan pouted. Booth pretended not to listen her whining and kept typing. "Can't you type any louder?"

Booth rolled his eyes. "_And you wonder why Cam prohibited you to come back to the lab till the baby is born…"_

"What did you just say?" She asked curiously.

"Nothing, Bones, I was just thinking aloud, okay?" It was better not to poke her. She completed forty-two weeks on her pregnancy four days ago, which meant the baby was late and Brennan was very moody.

Thankfully the baby didn't suffer any damaged with the attack of Robert Riggs over a month before. Even though Brennan was under distress, it didn't affect her pregnancy. Booth was worried it could lead to an early labor and everybody was very relieved when the doctor said everything was okay. They didn't take long to figure out who leaked the information to the media. Seemed like the cleaning woman overheard their conversation and thought she could get some money out of it. Now she would have to respond for leaking confidential information and the Jeffersonian would get a lot of money from the TV station for airing unauthorized news.

Brennan came back to work two days after Booth saved her, even though Booth tried to make her rest a little more. But he knew his partner and didn't even bother wasting his saliva to convince her after she said she would work and he couldn't do anything about it.

This week, though, Booth got a strong ally. After seeing the interns cringing every time Dr. Brennan got near them (Clark had his head shoved in the water having to pretend to be the victim of one of the murderers and for a moment thought he would end up being a victim, Wendell had to polish over a thousand bones and Daisy couldn't open her mouth without having Brennan giving a 'shut up or else…' glare) and realizing she would have the baby in the lab if she didn't do something, she prohibited Brennan to come back until the baby was born, which obviously led to a even more touchy Temperance Brennan.

And who ended up having to deal with her? Right, Seeley Booth, since he was the one responsible for her situation. Well, not really since she got pregnant without even telling him about it, but since he decided he wanted to be a part of his daughter's life, it was his duty to help Brennan to have a good time in these last few days.

"Don't you think it was very unfair of Cam to not let me work?" Brennan asked him.

"She did the right thing, Bones. You wouldn't get out of there on your own will."

"Are you sleeping with her again?" She narrowed her eyes.

"_What!_?" Booth cried. "No! Where the hell did you get this from?"

"You're defending her, it's a normal attitude to defend the one who helps you to relieve your biological urges." Brennan shrugged. "I couldn't think of anything else that would explain why you would chose to defend her instead of me, who is the one about to give birth to your child."

"Exactly because you're about to give birth to my child. Cam is right and if she didn't kick you out of the Jeffersonian you would probably give birth there in one of the autopsy tables, and I_ really_ wouldn't like if that happened."

"The autopsy tables wouldn't be that much of a bad place to give birth. They are clean and disinfected." Brennan stated.

"Yeah, and had over one million corpses analyzed over it." Booth rolled his eyes.

"Hmm… I wouldn't say that much. I doubt there were over five thousand." Brennan started wondering. "I mean, that if you count the ancient remains."

_Oh, good Lord. _

"Did you eat the spicy food I brought you?" Booth remembered.

"Yes."

"And still no sign of contractions?" He asked hopefully.

"No." She sighed. "Addison said she would give three more days, if the baby doesn't decide to come till then, she'll have to induce labor."

"These days seems to be passing slower than ever." Booth commented. Especially since he was the one having to tolerate all her mood swings and complaints about her back aching and her bladder being pressured.

"You say that because you aren't the one swollen and fat and having to pee every five minutes." She groaned.

"Aw, Bones, it will be over soon." He stood up and sat next to her on the couch. "Just remember that you'll have our pretty baby in your arms when it's over and all that will be worth it."

He stroked her bump tenderly.

"You're right." She opened a little smile. A sudden crave came to her. "I'll get some ice cream."

"Let me bring it to you." Booth said standing up quickly.

"I'll get it, Booth, stop treating me like I'm an invalid." She said while trying to stand up. She raised her eyes to look at him. "Won't you help me here?"

"Oh, so the Miss 'I'm so Independent and hardcore' needs my help to stand up from the couth?"

"My bump is quite heavy." She said biting her lower lip and taking his hand.

She was back from the kitchen five minutes later with the biggest bowl of ice cream Booth had ever seen in his life.

"Whoa, Bones." Booth chuckled. "That is really unhealthy."

The glare she gave him told him it was best for his manly parts if he kept his mouth shut.

"Oh, I forgot the cookie." Brennan remembered right before sitting back on the couch.

"You'll also put a _cookie _there?"

"Yeah, what's the problem?"

"None…" Booth tried not to laugh.

After getting the cookie, she came back to the couch, crossed her legs and used her baby bump as a table for the bowl. Booth stared at her mesmerized. Even though she was in a bad mood, Booth had never seen her cuter. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she was wearing his old shirt and a pair of sweat pants. She was shoving the spoon of ice cream in her mouth like it was the most delicious thing she's ever eaten.

"What?" She asked with her mouth still full.

"What what?"

"You're staring at me."

"I'm waiting for you to offer me some ice cream." He decided to tease her.

"If you want you can get some at the fridge. Why would you eat mine?" She raised one eyebrow.

"Because yours looks _really_ good." He came closer to her and looked at her ice cream.

"I'm not sharing it." She said and took the bowl away from him.

"Oh, come on, Bones, give me a little. Don't be selfish." He pouted.

"You can get your lazy ass out of here and go get some for you." She looked at him with superiority. "Because you're not getting any of this." She raised a spoon and shoved it teasingly at his face before putting it on her own mouth. "Hmmmmm"

"Oh, so you are gonna do that?" He smirked and took the bowl and spoon from her before she could react.

"BOOTH!" She made a face. "Give it back to me!"

"Nah-ah." Booth put a lot of ice cream in his mouth. "Hmm…. _Weally_ delicious."

"You're eating it all!" Brennan tried to take it back, but he put it out of her reach.

"Want some?" He offered her innocently.

"Yes, I do." She said seriously.

"Okay." He looked at her and opened his charming smile. Two seconds later, she had ice cream all over her nose and cheeks.

"BOOTH!" She cried. "Look what you've done!"

"Aw, Bones, you look so cute. Though, I thought you would know how to eat ice cream without making all this mess at this age."

"_What? _You were the one who threw it on my face!" She yelled and put her hand on the ice cream bowl before putting it all over his face.

"Whoa, whoa!" Booth started to laugh. "Easy, Bones!"

"You're gonna see who can't eat ice cream without getting dirty." She said threatening.

Brennan was about to take a second hand of ice cream when Booth put it away and locked her on the couch, beneath him.

"Nah-ah, no more wasting." He said and finally realized how close they were.

They were both in silent, just looking at each other eyes.

"You have ice cream on your face." Booth murmured.

"Oh, do I?" She smiled.

"Yeah." He leaned down to get even closer to her. "Here." He kissed her cheek and licked the ice cream out of her face. "Hmm, it tastes even better with a mix of Bones…"

"_Booth_…" She whispered before catching his lips with hers. It was sweet and soft. She played with his lips before allowing his tongue to enter her mouth. They haven't kiss since the blackmailed kiss under the mistletoe. Booth wanted to kiss her countless time in the last months, but he was always unsure of taking a step on that direction and Brennan reacting badly.

Now that she was there, kissing him just as passionately as he was kissing her, he wondered why it took them so long. Anyway, he thought, it didn't matter anymore. He was glad it was happening now. She was perfect. He didn't want to release her from his arms ever again.

"Oh." Brennan gasped interrupting the kiss. "_Ouch_!"

"Bones?" Booth opened his eyes widely. "Did I hurt you?"

"No…" She tried to sit again and put her hand under her pants. "I'm quite certain my amniotic sac just disrupted."

"You… you mean… your water broke?" Booth gasped.

"Yeah, either that or I just peed myself…" She cut off when she felt a huge abdominal pain. "Ow! Yeah, it definitely broke. I just had a contraction."

"Wow!" Booth exclaimed. "I'm really good."

"What the hell are you talking about, Booth?"

"What? I kiss you and suddenly you get in labor. Do you think it was just a coincidence? 'Cuz I don't think so… you were just too excited and-" Brennan covered his mouth with her hand and narrowed her eyes.

"Booth, just shut up and go get the baby bag in her room. I'll go change and meet you here in two minutes." Brennan said and stood up.

"Don't you need help? Are you okay?" He asked worried.

"I just had my first contraction, Booth, relax. I'm not going to have the baby _now_. It can take till 24 hours to the baby arrive after the water broke." Brennan explained and then thought about it. "Though, I hope I won't take that long to give birth, the contractions are quite unpleasant."

Booth just stared at her without actually looking at her.

"BOOTH!"

"What?" He said startled.

"Move!"

"The baby… she's coming." He opened the biggest smile.

"She is." She smiled back. "But now you go get her things so you can take me to the hospital."

.

.

.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! It wasn't exactly how it was going to happen but by characters have life by themselves, so they wanted to kiss and there was nothing I could do about it.**

**I just realized a bit of Friends similarity in the end after I already finished the chapter … but whatever. I'm not going to change it now. It ends up that everything already happened in Friends anyway… LOL.**

**Well… I think I don't have to remind you that reviews are very appreciated, right? ****Make me happy! =D**


	20. The Birth

.

.

.

"Booth, I would like to arrive at the hospital _alive_." Brennan said clenching her hands on the car seat.

"What's wrong, Bones?" Booth asks immediately worried. "Are you feeling bad? Are you feeling something you are not supposed to?"

"Yeah, Booth, I am. I'm seeing a flashback of my life passing in front of my eyes right now. Could you _please_ reduce the speed?" She groaned. "You're driving like a maniac!"

"Bones, I'm driving perfectly fine." He said, not taking his eyes from the road. "I don't want you giving birth inside of my car, I'm really not into all the blood and goop things like you squints are and I'm definitely not a midw-"

"_BOOTH_! REDUCE!" She shouted.

Booth looked at the speedometer. Brennan was right. He was driving at 90 miles/hour. He was so desperate to get to the hospital that he didn't realize how fast he was going. He stepped on the break and reduced the speed.

"Thank you." She snorted.

"Sorry, Bones." Booth said sincerely. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Better now that I don't have to fear for my and my unborn baby's lives. The contractions are still coming every fifteen minutes and they aren't really that bad… I don't know why women complain so much about them… I guess some people just enjoy whining and getting attention…"

.

.

.

_Thirty minutes later…_

"You know, Bones,when I was born, I weighed 10.3 pounds." Booth told Brennan after they entered her suit on the hospital.

"_What?_" Brennan exclaimed surprised.

"Yeah, _babe_." He smirked. "I was a _big _boy. Always the strong and huge _Seeley Joseph Booth_."

"Well, she better not take after you." Brennan creased her forehead and looked down at her huge bump. _Oh God, please, take after me .Please, sweetie, take after mommy._

"Why not?" Booth asked confused. "I thought you wanted a big and healthy baby."

"Yeah, but I never said I wanted a baby giant leaving my vagina. I know it will never come back to normal after today's event, but I hope it will, at least, be_almost_ the same." Brennan ignored Booth's face. Sometimes she wondered if he was still a twelve year old. Because, seriously, what was his problem with the mention of the world 'vagina'? "Also, a baby that heavy is not actually considered 'healthy'. It's scientifically proved that it's better for the child to be born between 5.5 and 8.8 pounds."

"I was a very healthy child. Pops told me it had to be something really bad to keep me on bed."

"Yeah, and when you grew up they are also things that are considered 'bad' that keep you on bed… not that they are actually 'bad'… I don't know about you- at least I don't-… you and I never-" She shut her mouth when she realized what she was talking about. _Damn hormones._

Booth narrowed his eyes and looked at her, who started picking some clothes from the baby's bag trying to change the subject. Why she was suddenly embarrassed? It was Booth the one who felt embarrassed when they talked about things like that, not her. Again, it was probably the hormones. Whatever, she would keep blaming everything she could on it while she had that as an excuse.

"Do you think this one is good to be her first outfit?" Brennan raised a pair of white pants and tiny white shirt and red coat. She smiled. She couldn't believe that very soon her baby would be wearing it.

"It's pretty cute." _Did he just say the outfit was 'cute'?_ Yes, he did, but who cares? It was really very cute. "And Bones, don't worry, I'll let that one go."

.

.

.

_Three hours later…_

"_HOLY CRAP!" _Brennan yelled in her hospital bed when another contraction came with full force. They were now only three minutes apart and all that the forensic anthropologist wanted was for her baby to be out of her so all the pain would be over. "Why would someone sane want to do this more than once? It's masochism!"

"I thought you said it didn't hurt that much…" Booth teased her. "Are you just wanting my attention, Bonesy? You know you don't need to-"

Brennan gave him a killer gaze that made him stop talking before finishing his sentence.

"_That was before the real thing started._" She said between her teeth. "And you shouldn't be making little jokes only _you _think are funny while I'm here feeling my insides being twisted because I'm giving birth to _your daughter_."

Booth felt guilty. He hated seeing her in pain and for a moment he thought that if he tried to lighten up the moment with a joke she would feel better. He was obviously wrong.

"I'm sorry, Bones." He apologized. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Can you give birth to her in my place?" She asked bitterly_. _Why haven't anyone given her an epidural yet? You would expect that by now medicine would be advanced enough to provide women in labor medication that would last for a long time and wouldn't do any harm for the baby. Yes, she could have scheduled a c-section and therefore give birth skipping the whole terrible part of the pain, but that just didn't feel right.

_Since when did Bones become sarcastic? _Booth thought.

"You know I can't." Booth said softly. The least he could do was try to make it less painful for her. "If that was possible, I would, I mean, if we were seahorses or something."

"I'm surprised, Booth." She said, enjoying the seconds of peace between the contractions.

"About what? The fact that I would take the pain away from you if I could? Bones, I've already took a bullet for you-"

"No, I'm surprised that you knew about the seahorses males being the responsible ones for the development of the offspring during their earlier stages."

"You know what, Bones? Sometimes I think you think I'm more stupid than I really am."

"I don't think you are stupid, Booth, I've already told you that. We just have different kinds of intelligences. Remember what Sweets said, that we complement each other? That was one of the reasons I wanted you to be the father of my child. If she takes both our assets, she'll be extraordinary." Brennan explained, though, she knew the real big reason of her choice was something that had nothing to do with that and that she in fact didn't care if her daughter was a genius or a very social person as long as she was healthy and happy.

"Now you make me feel like someone you chose after applying a test which I ended up being the one who got the best results."

"You know it's not like that, Booth…" She said honestly. "I wouldn't have anyone else's baby." She admitted.

"_Really_?" He asked surprised and suddenly feeling his body being filled with happiness.

"Really." She bit her lip shyly. She couldn't believe she just admitted that.

"Why?" He wanted to know.

"Booth… it's just… not the right time, okay?" She begged. She wanted to talk to him about it. About how she felt when she thought she would lose him forever, when she thought he would never wake up from his coma. But she didn't want it to be during the few minutes she had between painful contractions and while she was lying down on a hospital bed wearing nothing but a hospital gown and having a nurse checking her dilatation every half an hour.

Booth decided that she had the right to postpone that conversation given the current situation. But he wouldn't let that one go.

"_OUCH, Bo-ones_!" He cried when his fingers were almost broken when she squeezed his hand during the next contraction.

"That was a really bad one." She whimpered.

"It's okay." He opened a little smile and brushed the hair out of her sweaty forehead. "I bet the contraction hurt a lot more than my fingers."

"_It definitely did_." She huffed, like it was an insult to even compare the two kinds of 'pains'.

After a few seconds, the pain was finally gone. Brennan realized she had about two minutes of comfort before the next one.

"So… how did you know about the seahorses?" She asked. She needed to keep her mind somewhere other than the fact that she would be pushing a baby out of her in the next hours.

"School."

"No, you wouldn't remember that." Brennan said certain that she was correct.

"Why do you think I wouldn't?" Booth asked feeling offended.

"Because I know you. You probably remember who won the championship there was for Hockey that year, whatever it was, but you wouldn't remember something you learnt on science class."

"Fine, Bones_, fine_." Booth rolled his eyes. "I have a nine-year-old son. It was in one of his books."

"Parker's '_Big Book of Animals_'? The same one you learnt that giraffes sleep less than two hours a day?"

"Yep."

"That's good that you are also getting acquaintance while reading with your son, even if most of it is completely useless information." Brennan said.

"You never know when you'll need them, Bones…" Booth clicked his tongue.

"What possible benefit would knowing a giraffe sleeps less two hours a day bring to your life?" Brennan asked making her '_it's completely nonsense'_ face.

"Well, imagine that somehow I'm lost in a forest…"

"Savanna." Brennan cut him off and Booth looked at her puzzled. "Giraffes' natural habitat is not forest; they live in savannas, which also happen to be in Africa."

"Ok… so… I'm lost in a _savanna_ in _Africa_."

"Which is highly improbable of happening..." She commented.

"Can I finish?" She nodded. "Ok… so, I'm lost-"

Booth once again couldn't finish his thought because Brennan got another contraction.

"Was that another one?" He asked her.

"No, Booth, that was just me expressing my feelings about your stupid story of when you were lost in Africa and knowing a giraffe sleeps less than two hours a day saved your life and showed your way back to home safely." She rolled her eyes.

"Ok, Bones, stop with the sarcasm, okay? Just… _stop_. It's just… _not you_." He made a face. He checked his clock and noticed the contractions were coming only two minutes apart now. "The time between your contractions is becoming shorter. I'll ask someone to call Dr. Montgomery."

Booth said heading to the door.

"_Wait_!_" _Brennan yelled. "Are you leaving me here alone?"

The desperate on her eyes and voice fearing he would leave her broke his heart for a moment. "I'll just tell a nurse, Bones, she told me to call her if there was any update. I'll be back before your next contraction."

"You better be." She pouted. "You have 74 seconds."

"Okay." He smiled.

"71."

.

.

.

"Alright, Temperance, your dilatation is completed." Dr. Montgomery told her after checking it one more time. They gave Brennan an epidural some minutes before, when they realized it wouldn't take much longer before the dilatation reached 10cm, which Brennan was very grateful for. As soon as they gave her the anesthesia, the pain went away and suddenly the labor wasn't as scary as she thought it would be. "You can start pushing now."

Three pushes and four almost broken fingers on Booth's hand later, a loud cry filled the room, followed by the tears on both parents' eyes.

"_It's a baby girl_!" Addison announced cheerfully. "Do you want to cut the umbilical cord, Daddy?"

Booth's grin couldn't be wider when he cut his daughter's umbilical cord. Addison held the baby and placed her on her mother's chest.

"Congratulations." The doctor said to the new mother with a smile on her face.

Brennan's sight was blurred by the tears, but she didn't care about it. All she wanted was to stare at the amazing little girl that stopped crying as soon as she touched her mother's skin, as if she knew exactly who she was, which she probably did. That made Temperance Brennan feel as special and important as she hadn't felt in a very long time.

"_I'll never leave you, sweetheart._" She whispered the words to her daughter, now sleeping peacefully. That was the first thing that came to her mind when she saw her baby girl. No matter what happened, no matter the circumstances, she would never allow anything or anyone take her baby away from her. She would always be there for her. And when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder, she knew Booth would never abandon his little princess either. "_I'll always be here for you and I won't let anything happen to you_." She promised.

"You were amazing, Bones." Booth said proud of both his girls. He never felt so happy in his entire life. Sure, he was over the moon the first time he met Parker, but actually being there, witnessing the moment his kid came to the world, cutting her umbilical cord, participating in every step of the pregnancy (even if it started in such an awkward way and he'd rather that the pregnancy had happened in the old fashioned way while he and Brennan were in a established relationship) and now seeing his baby girl, part him, part the love of his life lying peacefully in her mother's chest just a minute after she was born was something so amazing that he couldn't even express on words. "You were _so _amazing."

He brushed Brennan's hair and kissed her temples, resting his head on hers while staring at their baby with a silly, but the most beautiful, grin on his face.

"She's so beautiful." He murmured.

"I know." She whispered, trying not to cry again. "She's all covered by amniotic fluid, her skin is still wrinkled and her head is not in the perfect shape yet because her cranium is not completely formed and she stood in the same position for the labor for so long, but still, she's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Brennan's eyes filled with tears again. "Am I acting like a silly mother who thinks her baby is the most precious thing in the world?"

"Yes, you are." Booth smiled and planted another kiss on her hair, still amazed that all that was actually happening. "And she _is_ the most precious thing in the world."

He reached his hand and stroked his baby's head. The little one opened her little eyes slowly and looked at her proud parents, trying to focus for the first time the crazy world she just came into.

"_Hi, baby_." Brennan grinned. "_Welcome to the world_."

.

.


	21. The Baby

**Yay! I'm back before it completes a week since my last update! =D**

**

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eight pounds and twenty inches." Booth murmured proudly while Brennan was holding their daughter. It was Sunday morning and baby Brennan Booth was now exactly seven hours old. The little girl was as healthy as she could be and was sleeping peacefully in her mother's arms. She was now cleaned and dressed up in the cute outfit her parents chose for her.

"And fifty-six phalanges." Brennan added without taking her eyes of the little bundle she was holding.

"Even just after giving birth you can't say things like a normal person instead of like a squint?" Booth chuckled. "Why couldn't you say she has ten fingers and ten toes?"

"But it's the same."

"Yeah, I know…" Booth sighed. He stared at his girls (yes, they _were_ his girls, even if Bones wouldn't like hearing him saying she was his) for a while and then remembered something. "Oh, I called Angela while you were taking a nap. She was a bit upset because we didn't call her earlier, but I think she forgave me. It's not like I had a lot of time to call her between driving to the hospital in the middle of the night and going with you to the delivery room."

"She's coming here to visit us?" Brennan asked.

"You bet she is. I think only our little princess would take Antie Ange out of bed before eight on a Sunday morning." Booth commented changing his tone while talking to the baby.

Brennan held back a laugh and looked at the big man staring at his new daughter with sparkles in his eyes. Booth had been the best since they arrived at the hospital. Forget that. He'd been the best since he found out about her pregnancy. Or maybe since they started being partners…

"Hey, Booth, look! I think she's opening her eyes!" Brennan raised her head to look at her partner and grinned.

Both their attention were now completely back to the baby, who was moving and making faces.

"Oh, is she squinting?" Booth joked. "Because I think she is squinting. Oh, Lord, I think I'm doomed to be surrounded by Squints in my life."

"She's just trying to adjust to the light, Booth. She'd been in my uterus for the past nine months. It takes a while for the baby to get used to the world outside. Her sight won't be perfect before she's one year old or so."

"What do you mean? She can't see us?"

"Not perfectly. Our sight is a little blurred when we are born, it gets clearer with time." Brennan smiled when the little girl grabbed her finger and opened her eyes.

"Aw, Bones… she's got your eyes." Booth said tearfully. He still couldn't believe in everything that happened in the last year. One day he found out he had a brain tumor, now, one year later; there he was, in the same hospital, now in the maternity wing, looking at the little life he and Bones had created. "And your little nose. She's so beautiful. "

"I think she looks just like you." Brennan grinned while the baby moved her bright blue eyes trying to figure out where the voices were coming from. "The bone marks on her face… she definitely looks like you."

"Nah-ah, Bones, she'll all you." Booth disagreed. Their baby was the most beautiful newborn he'd ever seen, and he wasn't saying that because he was her father. She was really beautiful. Parker was cute too, but he got really cute and adorable once he got a bit older. He was born a little premature, so it took a while for him to gain weight.

"I think she is perfect." She said simply. "I know perfection in an impossible goal for a human being to reach, but to me, she has no flaws." She smiled and looked up at Booth. "Is it normal? Feeling this way about her so fast? I just… I can't see my life without her anymore, Booth. And just the thought of someone doing any harm to her… it makes me want to kill them."

"It's more than normal, Bones." Booth leaned down and planted a kiss in her head. "You're just acting like a protective mom taking care of her offspring. That's what people call maternal instinct." He stroked the baby's almost bald head. "I'm not a mother, but I know what you mean. I just met her a few hours ago and I already love her with all my heart."

"She's so lucky." Brennan smiled.

Booth looked at her waiting for the complement of the statement.

"To have you as a father." She added. "I'm happy that you were so insistent about that. I'm really thankful for that."

"And I'm glad you allowed me to be a part of her life." They held their gazes for a while, only breaking it when Booth felt his index finger being grabbed by the baby's free hand. He smiled. "You know, we have to give her a name."

Brennan looked down at her again, the baby holding each of her parent's index fingers in a different hand.

"I was thinking about Isabelle." She said.

"I think it's a beautiful name." Booth agreed. "I like Grace, for the middle name."

"Isabelle Grace." Brennan tried saying the name aloud and smiled. "I like it."

"I guess you're Isabelle Grace, then." Booth told the baby girl. "Isabelle Grace Brennan Booth. That's a mouthful. We can call her Belle."

"She's barely a day old and you've already got her a nickname." Brennan chuckled. "You're impossible, Booth."

"Ah, come on, Bones. It's pretty cute, don't you think? There's a Disney princess with that name." Booth opened his charming smile.

Could she ever disagree with him when he looked at her like that? She didn't think so.

"It's actually cute." She smiled back. "It's French for beauty."

"See? It fits her perfectly!" Booth and Brennan shared a moment with their newborn when Isabelle started pouting and Booth knew pretty well what would come after that. A big scream that could only mean one thing: she was hungry.

"The nurse asked me to call her when she started crying. She said she would help me because sometimes it takes a little while for the baby to figure out how to suck the breast nipple." Brennan said.

Booth swallowed.

"Oh, please, Booth." Brennan rolled her eyes. "You really can't still be embarrassed every time I mention something like that. Breastfeeding will be a regular activity in my life for the next months and since you'll probably be spending a lot of time with me and the baby, you better get used to it."

"I'm fine, Bones." He said quickly. "I'm fine, okay?"

"Okay." Brennan smirked, not really sure if she could believe him, but knowing he would try not to show his embarrassment.

.

.

.

Fortunately, Isabelle didn't have trouble figuring out how to get her source of alimentation. _Smart as mommy and hungry as daddy_, Booth thought. His heart got warmer at the sight of Brennan breastfeeding their daughter. She looked so comfortable in that position, like she was born to do that. Who would imagine the super smart and cold (or so thought the ones who didn't know her) scientist Temperance Brennan would be such a lovely and warm mother?

"This is amazing." She told Booth. Brennan never felt so important and complete in her whole life. For someone, she was the most important person in the world. Yes, the baby could survive without her, there was formula and other things to fulfill all the baby's needs, but none of them would be as good as her, her _mother_. A mother. She was a _mother_. Tears started falling from her eyes and she didn't even notice them, so focused she was on her baby.

"You alright, Bones?" Booth asked concerned. "I heard breastfeeding can be very hard for some women, that it hurts a lot on the first days."

"I'm more than fine, Booth." Brennan said sincerely. She hadn't sleep more than one hour in the last night and still, Booth thought she never looked so beautiful, or so happy. She was glowing. "I'm just happy."

Booth nodded and waited until the baby decided she got enough. When she finally let go of Brennan's breast, her mother looked at Booth and asked if he wanted to put her to burp.

"Can I?" He asked flattered.

"You're her father, Booth, you don't have to ask for permission." Brennan told him softly and passed the baby to his arms.

Booth took his daughter carefully and patted her back while bouncing slowly. Brennan stared at them in delight. Looked like Booth didn't know there was anyone else in that room other than him and the baby. He was so into her and she seemed very comfortable in his strong arms.

"Bones?" Booth asked after a few minutes, finally realizing Brennan was also in the room. "You told me earlier that you wouldn't have anyone else's baby… Why did you choose me? I mean, the truth, not the whole 'you have great traces and are a good breeder thing'."

"Booth…" Brennan gasped. What would she tell him? She thought she would have a little more time to analyze everything. It wasn't like she had a lot of free time to think about the subject in the few hours after Isabelle's birth. "I-"

She was saved by a knock on the door.

"Come in." She said quickly.

"Oh my God!" Angela mouthed what would definitely be a scream if they were somewhere else. She brought her hand to her heart and let out a big sigh. "That is the most adorable thing I've ever seen in the world. I would say the hottest, but I don't really think it would be appropriated for the situation." She pointed at Booth and the baby. "I still have to live to see something cuter than a big guy rocking his baby girl."

"Hi, Ange." Brennan laughed and waved at Angela from her bed.

"Oh, Sweetie!" Angela finally remembered her friend, who just popped that baby out a few hours ago. "I'm sorry, I was so touched by G-man and your cute baby that I just couldn't see anything else. How are you doing?"

"I'm great, thank you." Brennan assured her. "Hi, Hodgins. What were you doing with Angela at eight in the morning? Were you working on some case?"

Hodgins, who entered the room right after Angela, looked at her unsure of what to say.

"No, we were not working on a case." Angela said quickly and then leaned down a bit to murmur to Brennan: "_I'll fill you in later_." She winked.

"I'm looking forward to it." Brennan grinned and looked suspiciously back and forth the forensic artist and the entomologist.

"Now, let me meet my goddaughter." Angela said standing next to Booth. "Let me hold her."

"Oh, but I just got her…" Booth whined.

"Come on, Booth, just for a minute, I promise."

"Okay…" He agreed, not very happy.

"Oh, God, she's the most beautiful little baby I've ever seen."

"No kidding, she doesn't even have a knee face like most newborns." Hodgins commented, peeking over Angela's shoulder to see the baby. "Good job, you two."

"Of course my baby doesn't have a knee face!" Brennan exclaimed defensively.

"Were you expecting her to be something less than beautiful? Come on, I guess we all overestimated your intelligence, guys. Look at her parents." Booth pointed at himself and at Brennan. "There were no chances of her not being pretty being the daughter of that sexy scientist and this hot FBI agent." He smirked.

"Well, I can't really argue about that." Angela laughed.

"Oh, man, look at her little eyes." Hodgins said and raised his head to look at Booth. "Dude, you'll be so screwed when she grows up. She'll have like, a _million _of boys trying to get her."

Booth gasped at the sudden realization that someday his baby would grow up and if she looked even a bit like her mom, who she seemed to look alike quite a lot, she without a doubt would have a lot of men falling on her feet. He clenched his jaw.

"Well, and I'll shoot each one of them." Booth shrugged.

"BOOTH!" Brennan cried.

"What?" He asked pretending to be oblivious. "Sorry, Bones, but I will _not _let any stupid horny boy touch my little girl. They better don't even _think _about it."

"That's ludicrous!" Brennan exclaimed stupefied. "It's just natural that someday she'll get a boyfriend."

"Well, that better happen after she's like, _thirty_." Booth said thinking about it.

"Booth, that's completely ridiculous and just a proof of your alpha male tendencies. If she wants to date, she'll date and you won't be able to do anything about it. We don't live in the XV century anymore."

"We'll see." Booth moaned.

"God, please let me be alive to witness that when that happened." Angela chuckled. "I just can see her driving Booth crazy. It will be such a good entertainment."

"Yeah, I want to see if you'll find that that funny when you have your own little girls." Booth huffed.

"I'll teach them all the good things in this life and tell them to live and enjoy their lives the most while they can. And boys certainly enter the 'enjoy their lives the most' part." Angela smirked.

"_What?_" That was Hodgins time to gasp.

"Honey, you should know by now that I'm a modern woman and shouldn't expect anything but a very open mother-daughter relationship between me and my kids." Angela said. "Of course, I also won't have any problem if they want to date girls. What I mean is that love is something everyone should experience in life. And I'll definitely tell them to start their fun _before_ they are thirty."

Booth and Brennan exchanged looks. _Honey? _Something clearly was going on again between those two.

"Ha!" Booth laughed and pointed at Hodgins, who now had a very serious and concerned face. "Who is laughing now?"

Isabelle whimpered and Angela passed her back to Brennan, who couldn't explain how she could miss having her daughter in her arms when she gave her for Booth to hold only thirty minutes before. The baby stopped crying as soon as Brennan got her.

"You guys should definitely make more of those." Angela said looking at the baby. "_But make them the _right_ and _old-fashioned _way this time."_ She added mischievously.

.

.

.

* * *

**So… what do you think? Boring? Already sick and tired of all the fluffy? =/**

**I don't know, but I think this story will probably have just one or two more chapters and then an epilogue.**

**Like always, the squints arrived at the hospital to visit them with just a perfect timing, right? ;)**

**Oh! And what did you think of the name? I had chosen Isabelle for a very long time (and funny enough, a lot of you suggested it when I asked for suggestions. You know who you are… hehehe), I wasn't very sure about it at first, but I just can picture perfectly Brennan having a little girl called Isabelle. And besisdes loving the name, I just happen to like the nickname Belle, I think it's very cute. I also love the name Isabella/Bella, but Twilight kind of ruined it a little bit for me, and I think Isabelle fits Booth & Brennan's baby better. Also, I like the way Isabelle Booth sounds. **

**By the way, I had no idea about the fact David Boreanaz changed his daughter name from Bardot to Bella when I started writing this story and chose that name. It's really a big coincidence.**

**Also, to the people wondering why I didn't name her Christine or at least used it as a middle name, I just have to say two things: I'm not really that big of a fan of the name (not that I hate it, I just think it's more an older person 's name, not a baby girl's name) and most importantly, I think 99% of the stories with Booth and Brennan having a daughter have the kid's name being Christine, or Something Christine, so, I'm going for originality here. **

**At first I wouldn't even give her a middle name (in my country we don't use middle names, we use the mother's maiden surname as middle name and then the father's surname), but then I thought Grace would be a nice one. That kid will without a doubt bring joy to her parent's life and is certainly a gift for them; especially after all they've been through.**

**Wow, I guess this is the longest author's note I've ever written! Hehehe**

**Kudos for those who read it all! ;)  
**


	22. The Truth

**Yeah! You're not seeing things! It's an update after only three days! =D**

**Before you read it, I just want to thank everyone who is always leaving reviews and making nice comments. You have no idea how much it means to me. You're so awesome. When I started this story, I had no idea it would go so far, much less have this great response for everyone, especially this being the first time I write Bones fan fiction and English not being my first language. So, thank you. For real.**

**I'm so glad everyone (almost everyone) liked baby Brennan Booth's name! **

**Oh! And some of you told me Angela and Hodgins are married on the show. I know that, guys, but this story starts three months after Season 4 finale and now it would be around The Witch on the Wardrobe episode in the show timeline. I hope it makes sense.**

**Ok… go read. Oh, just a warning: lots of fluff coming. ;)**

**

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"She's so tiny." Parker said when he looked at his baby sister for the first time. Brennan and Isabelle had been discharged that morning from the hospital and since it was the day after the baby was born, Booth thought it would be better for his son to meet his sister at Brennan's apartment than at the hospital. Even if Brennan was on the maternity wing, there was always a chance of the kid running into some very sick person and one day wasn't that long to wait, was it?

Rebecca dropped Parker off right after Booth called her to tell they were already home. She congratulated him for the birth of his daughter and asked him if it was really okay for Parker to spend the day there with them. She knew better than anyone that the first days were the hardest and receiving visitors wasn't really what newly parents wanted at that moment. Booth guaranteed that there was no problem at all, and Parker wasn't visitor, he was family.

"She's two days old, bub." Booth told him. "Every baby is tiny."

"She's cute." The little boy smiled with the sincerity of a child. "When will she start talking and walking so we can play with her?"

"Babies usually start talking and walking around one year old. Some before, some after." Brennan explained.

"I bet she will learn before she's one year old." Parker stroked his little sister's arm fondly. "If she is smart as you are, Bones, she will."

"Maybe, yes." Brennan said thoughtfully. "I started walking when I was nine months old."

"Really?" Booth raised one eyebrow.

"Yes." She confirmed proudly. "And when I was one and a half year I've already made complete sentences."

"Oh, I can imagine. Bones at one year old asking Russ to not pull her by the ulna, and if he did it, she would kick him in the sacrum with her calcaneus." Booth joked.

"No, I'm quite sure I didn't know that at one year old. Although, I asked my dad about a skeleton for the first time when I was four and was waiting for him to finish his class at the lab at the school." She frowned. "Wait. How did you know those bones' names?"

"Five years around you, Bones. Five years. You end up learning some things by osmosis."

Bones stuck out her lower lip, raised her eyebrows surprised with his knowledge and nodded. "That's nice."

"So… you really could make complete sentences at one and a half year old?" Booth looked at her doubtfully.

"Yes, I did. It's true, Booth, ask my dad if you don't believe me."

"I trust you, Bones, I don't need to ask Max." Booth answered quickly. Max went to the hospital the day before and just like everyone else, he was enchanted by Belle's cuteness. But after Brennan fell asleep after nursing the baby, Max called him outside to "have a little talk". Booth liked the man, even with everything he had done, he knew most of the things he did was for the sake of his family, yes, maybe he didn't choose the best way, but he could understand his reasons. He would probably kill Kirby himself if he knew he was the one targeting his Bones. But that didn't mean he didn't feel very uncomfortable having those little chat's with Bones' father, especially because he knew how they would probably end.

"_So, when are you two going to get married?" Max dropped the question, just like that._

"_What?" Booth gasped. "Bones and I are not getting married."_

"_Can you tell me why the hell you aren't? It's been so long already." He rolled his eyes. "I see the way you look at her, well, it's more like the way you _ogle_ her."_

"_I don't-"_

"_Nah-" Max waved his hand as saying for Booth to stop. "Don't even try to deny, kid. I have eyes. I can't even count how many times I've caught your eyes checking her nice ass."_

_Booth's face turned red. One thing was having the woman you love 's father telling you he knows you love her, but hearing him say he knows he checks '_her nice ass'_, that was way too much for him to take. Well, he shouldn't be surprised, though. It was Max. He just said whatever he wanted, he wasn't embarrassed by anything. It was easy to know where Brennan got her "to-your-face" manners. _

"_Bones doesn't believe in marriage." He decided to go with the truth. He wouldn't deny he loved her neither that he checked her ass. It was the truth after all. If Max didn't kill him before, he wouldn't do it now. "And it's not like we are even a couple."_

_Max could see the hurt in Booth's voice when he said that. _Those kids… I still have to find two people more stubborn than those two.

"_You know Tempe better than anyone else, Booth. I have no doubts about that." Max leaned back on the chair. "You know she tries to make people think she's cold and that things didn't really get her, but we both know that it's only a mask." Booth nodded in agreement. "I admit it is mostly my fault. When Ruth and I left her without any warning, our girl had to go through a lot. I'm not proud of what we've done, but back then, it was our only choice. Unfortunately, we can't change the past, and we've done what we've done and we paid for that having to leave the ones we loved the most. It just wasn't fair that our kids would also have to pay for our mistakes, but life isn't really fair, is it?" He sighed."She needed to find a way to cope with everything that was happening in her life and close her heart and focus completely in the science was the one she chose." Max frowned. "We were a happy family. Until we had to leave, we were a happy, normal family."_

"_Bones told me a little about it when she wanted me to help to find you." _

_Max smiled sadly._

"_I loved them so much. Ruth was the love of my life. I didn't really have anyone after her." Booth saw the pain in the older man's eyes when he talked about his late wife. "Tempe saw that, she knew how much we loved each other. But then, when our family broke apart, she lost all her beliefs in that. She lost her beliefs in love. Her beliefs in family. She wouldn't trust anyone like that anymore, she wouldn't cling like that anymore, because it hurts too much when you lose them."_

_Booth waited for him to continue._

"_But that changed when she met you. She trusts you more than anyone else in this world. For God's sake, she wanted to have your child. She _asked _you to have your child." Brennan's father continued. "As far as I remember, she wasn't very fond of the idea of motherhood a couple of years ago."_

"_She said she should have a progeny, that it would be selfish of her not to." Booth repeated the words she chose to explain her decision that day in Sweets' office._

"_And we both know that that is the lamest excuse she could find." _

"_Why do you think she wanted the baby?"_

"_Are you really that blind, son?" Max narrowed his eyes and looked at Booth seriously. "I thought having great instincts was a must when you are an FBI Special Agent."_

"_I do have great instincts." Booth said offended._

"_Not when it comes to things that concern you, it seems." _

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Think about it, Booth." Max started. "How was Temperance when you first met her?"_

"_Cocky, egocentric, a bit irritating, smart, hardcore, very independent and…" Booth's lips curved up a little while he remembered the first time they met. "Very beautiful."_

"_And how is she now?"_

"_Well, she is mostly still all that." Booth's smile became wider. "But she's also more caring and she learnt how to control herself a bit more."_

"_Why do you think that happened?"_

Oh, great, like having Sweets and Gordon-Gordon wasn't enough already._ Booth sighed. Looking at Max's face, it hit Booth._

"_Do you think it was because of me?"_

"_I don't think son, I'm sure it was." Max leaned down a bit and landed one hand on the FBI agent's leg. "She needs you. The thought of not having you scares her. I knew that you were someone special for her the first time we met, back when I was pretending to be a priest. But when she asked me to help her to save you, when she started doing things out of the rules, I knew it was something much bigger than that. She would do anything for you." Booth stared at a spot on the wall. "And I know it also goes the other way around. Now, look at how things are. She's sleeping in that room, right after giving birth to _your _baby. Don't you see it? She's starting something she promised herself she would never believe in anymore: a family." Max lowered his tone. "And she chose you to be the one to start it with."_

"_She didn't want me to be a part of the child's life… she- she wanted to raise the baby alone." Booth was confused. There were a lot of things to sink in. "I had to be so insistent… I had to treat her saying we would have to discuss it with Sweets if she didn't agree to talk to me… she can't really-" Booth shook his head._

"_Give it time, let things go slowly." Max advised. "But _let things go_. You've been running around circles for years. It's getting really exhausting to watch it, you know? No one is getting any younger here…"_

"_What if- I- I don't want to-" _

"_You won't lose her." Max said confidently. "You'll know when it will be the right time. But for that to happen, you need to start moving."_

"_But-"_

"_No buts, son. Now you go back to that room and stay with the woman you love and that beautiful baby girl you two made." He opened a smile and stood up. "You're a nice man, Booth. I couldn't ask for anyone better to be with my daughter."_

That conversation with Brennan's father had been haunting him since the man left the hospital. Did Bones love him? He would know if she loved him. Surely she was very open with him, he knew she told him things she didn't tell anyone else, not even Angela. She saved his life many times, and he did the same for her. But wasn't that what partners did? _Do just partners have a baby together?_

Booth was certain about his feelings for her, but he had no idea how Brennan felt. She kissed him the other night, but that could only have happened because of the hormones of the pregnancy. They didn't even talk about it anymore.

He didn't want to try to take their relationship with her to another level and scare her away. He couldn't even think about losing Bones, especially now that their daughter was born.

"Booth?" Brennan called him and he realized she had been talking to him.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"You had such a funny face, Dad, what were you thinking about?" Parker chuckled.

"That's called lack of sleep, buddy." Booth decided to go off on tangents and poked his son playfully on the arm. "And I just realized… I'm starving. I'll go out to get us a takeout. Do you think you can be alone with her for a while, Bones?"

"Of course, Booth." Brennan let out a small laugh. "I know I'm still getting used to this motherhood thing, but it's not like I can't take care of my baby alone for thirty minutes. We'll be fine."

"You come with me, Parks?"

"Can I stay with Bones and Belle, Dad?"

"Sure, kiddo." Booth smiled. Nothing could make him happier than seeing his son getting along so well with Brennan and his new baby sister. "I'll be less worried now knowing that my little guy will take care of my girls."

"I'm not-"Brennan started to correct. _He was teasing,_ she realized when she was the smirk on his face.

"I'll protect them, Dad." Parker guaranteed.

"Okay then." Booth grinned. "Call me if you need anything."

.

.

.

"Parker, can you watch her while I go to the bathroom?" Brennan asked the nine-year-old boy some minutes after Booth left. Isabelle was sleeping peacefully on her crib. She had been breastfeed one hour ago and probably wouldn't wake up in the next two.

"Sure, Bones." He agreed right away, feeling suddenly responsible and all grown up.

"Okay." Brennan grinned and left the two Booth kids on the nursery.

Parker sat comfortably on the armchair next to the crib and looked at his baby sister. Bones asked him to watch her and he would do that. Booth told him they should take care of Belle, that was what father's and big brothers did. He was so happy that now his dad wasn't treating him like a baby anymore. It was another good thing about his dad having another child. He didn't have to be the baby anymore.

The baby girl opened her eyes and looked up at her blonde brother.

"Hi, Belle!" Parker said excitedly. He didn't see her awake yet. "I'm your brother Parker. I'm so happy to meet you. I was always asking mom and dad for a brother or a sister, you know? But they would never give me one. Mom always said I was enough for her and Dad didn't want to have another kid 'out-of-the wedlock'. I don't really know what that means, but I guess he just didn't want to miss another kid as much as he has to do with me. Now things are easier because I'm older, I just have to ask when I want to see him and Mom usually allows me, but he could only see me every other weekend when I was little."

Brennan was walking back to the room when she saw the little boy talking to the baby, who seemed to be listening to him very carefully.

"He's an awesome Dad. You'll see. He's the best. Your mom is awesome too. She's the smartest person I've ever met. And she's very nice. Some girls are very annoying, but Bones, that's how Dad and I call her, you know, because she works with bones. She didn't like it at first and I think Dad just did that to annoy her, but I think she likes it now, because she even calls herself Bones sometimes. Well, what I was saying is that she is really cool. She let me use her pool whenever I want and she's always helping me with my homework and science projects. She even gave me a skeleton another day."

Brennan was touched by Parker's words. She bit her lower lip trying to not let the hormones win and consequently allow the tears which were willing to fall run down her cheeks.

"Bones, I'm back!" Booth called from the living room and started to walk towards the nursery, but Brennan brought her index finger to his lips as saying for him to stay quiet and pointed at the adorable scene happening inside the fairytale nursery.

"Dad told me he will stay here with Bones for some days to help her with you, but I think he would like to stay forever, you know? I see how my Mom looks at Captain Fantastic, and I gotta tell you that Dad and Bones share much more of those looks than they do. And Mom and Captain Fantastic are married. Oh, don't tell Daddy I called him Captain Fantastic. I promised him I would stop with that. Well, I really don't know why my Dad and your mom don't get married, but Dad keeps telling me they are just partners."

Booth and Brennan looked down embarrassed.

"Angela, oh, that's one of the squints, squints, that's how we call the people who work at the lab, because they squint to look at things, she makes draws and she makes some really cool painting on our faces. Well, Angela says they keep saying that, that they are just partners, because they are in denial and believe that if they keep saying that, they'll convince themselves." Parker smiled when Belle grabbed his finger. "I hope it won't take that long for them to get together. Dad is always happy when he is around Bones. And they are funny. They tease each other all the time." Parker chuckled. "I always chose one of the sides to help with the teasing."

"_That smarty-pants_." Booth whispered to Brennan joking. _"Usually it's you and him against me."_

"But it's all for fun, we would never say anything to hurt each other. Their job is to protect people, and they protect themselves. Dad told me he and Bones are the best crime-fighters in the country. That's so cool, right? I always tell my friends they are like heroes."

Booth and Brennan shared a smile. Booth was right when he told her that day after they gave Andy back to his mother's friends that she needed someone to be proud of her. It felt really good.

"I can't wait for you to grow up, Belle. We'll have so much fun. You're a girl, but I'm sure you'll be the nicest girl, because well, you're my sister."

"_So modest_…" Booth chuckled.

"_I wonder from who he got it from…_" Brennan teased.

"And you're my dad's daughter. And Bones'. You have her pretty blue eyes, that's nice. Dad says he can see all the galaxies when he looks at Bones' eyes. And all the stars."

Brennan raised one eyebrow and looked at Booth, who turned bright pink and decided there was a very interesting dirty spot on his shoes.

"When you get a little bigger, I'll teach you everything I know…" Parker continued.

"_Oh good Lord, protect us…_" Booth brought his hand to his forehead and let out a big sigh and Brennan couldn't help laughing.

"I'll teach you how to play football and we can go to the zoo and I'll tell you everything about the animals. I know a lot about animals." He told her proudly. "Though, I won't play with dolls or Barbies with you. It's for girls and for sissies." Parker stuck out his tongue and later smiled again looking at the baby staring back at him calmly. "Your mom is taking so long to come back, do you think she's okay? I promised that I would take care of the two of you…"

Brennan got that as a cue to enter the room.

"So, how's everything?" She smiled.

"She woke up." Parker informed. "I was talking to her. Do you think she can understand me?"

"I'm not sure if she can understands you, but she probably recognizes your voice." Brennan said.

"I think she likes me." Parker said happily and stroke her tiny fingers holding his index's one with his thumb.

"Of course she loves you. You're her big bro." Booth told him. Everything was going so well he was afraid the spell would somehow be broken any moment.

Parker smiled. "That's cool, because I love her too."

.

.

.

"Parker was really happy." Booth commented after Rebecca picked the boy up, promising to bring him back the next day after the he begged her to let him sleep over. The baby's first night at home was crazy and sleepless, so she guaranteed that if there wasn't any problem for Booth and Brennan, she would drop him off there in the morning before she went to work.

"I'm glad he liked Belle so much." Brennan said while rocking her baby. "I was afraid he would be a little jealous." She raised her eyes to look at Booth, who was sitting in the bed in the nursery. "He's an amazing boy, Booth. He's going to be the best brother Belle could ask for."

Booth smiled and Brennan turned back to put the sleeping baby on the crib. Something had been on her mind for a while now. She hadn't find the right time to ask him about it, but now that they were alone and Isabelle was sleeping, also after she heard Parker telling his sister, she decided it was a good time to question Booth.

"Booth?"

"Yeah, Bones?" He looked up at her, who started walking towards him and looked right into his eyes before asking.

"Why did you kiss me?"

.

.

.

* * *

**=O**

**Yeah. That's it. I'll leave you with a cliffhanger. \o/ **

**But don't start whining, this was supposed to be two updates (this is by far the longest chapter in this story) and, in my defense, I only took three days to update since the last one. *opens best charm smile***

**I heard there's a rumor going around that Hart Hanson will make Booth come back from Afghanistan married and his wife (who will NOT be Brennan =O) will be pregnant with twins if people don't review! No one wants to feel guilty about it, right? So… it's better if we don't risk it and click that little blue bottom, isn't it? Like people say… better safe than sorry. ;)**

**Well, that is completely bullshit actually, but it would make me EXTREMELLY happy if you left a review. =D**

**By the way, sorry if there were too many typos and grammar mistakes (more than usual) on this one. It's 2 am here and I've only slept 2 hours the last couple of nights. Yeah, college and the one hundred project and essays I still have to do are like having a newborn at home. Thankfully tomorrow is a holiday here and I can sleep the ENTIRE day! \o/**


	23. The End

**First of all, I'm SO sorry if I didn't made it clear on the previous chapter that that rumor was completely NOT TRUE and 100% invented by me. Don't worry, people, Booth will not come back with a wife that is not Brennan pregnant with twins. Well, at least I HOPE he won't. But I don't think he will. Mr. Hart Hanson has a love for his own life and wouldn't do something like that. ;)**

**And I'm sad and happy to say this is where this story ends. **

**This was one of my favorite chapters to write and I hope you'll also like it. It has so much fluff that you won't need to eat any more sugar for the rest of your existence. ;)**

**P.s: Sorry for the probably lot of spelling and grammar mistakes. Please let me know about them so I can correct them! Thanks.  
**

**

* * *

**

.

.

_._

_"Why did you kiss me?"_

Booth was caught completely off guard. Not that he for once thought they wouldn't talk about that kiss they shared a couple of nights before, he just wasn't expecting she would be the one to bring it up. And _that_ soon. Shaking his head a little trying to come back to Earth, he opened his eyes and looked at her, who was leaning on the baby's crib.

"Why did _I_ kiss you?" He let out a laugh. "Wait a minute." He brushed his chin with his fingers while pretending to be thinking about it. "If I remember correctly, Bones, _you_ were the one who kissed me."

"I was not."

"Yes, _you were_..." He said in a teasing tone. It was better to take this little conversation lightly. The last thing he wanted was Brennan freaking out about their relationship. "You just can't resist me, you think I'm the hottest FBI-stuff out there…" He sang song.

"Your ego is way bigger than it should be, you know that, right?" She rolled her eyes.

"I'm just well aware of my attractiveness." He smirked and winked at her. "But I'll be fair. You are pretty hot too, Bones. Sometimes I have to make a really whole lot of effort to not shoot some creeps who ogles you when you go to the FBI to meet me." Booth narrowed his eyes remembering how just a couple of weeks ago that new Agent Davidson checked her ass without any shame. She was very pregnant, for God freaking sake! "So…" He decided it wasn't time to think about which was the most painful way to torture Agent Davidson. They had way more important things to discuss. "Why don't _you_ tell me, Bones? Why did _you _kiss me?"

"Because _you_ kissed me." She answered annoyed.

"But you kissed me _first_." He pointed his index finger at her and smiled.

"Stop saying that, Booth." Brennan snorted, controlling the urge to not bite the finger he was pointing at her. "As I recall, I was enjoying my ice cream when you stole it from me and like it wasn't enough, rubbed it on my face."

"That's right." Booth laughed remembering the scene.

"And then you kissed me."

"I did?" Booth pretended obliviousness. "As far as I remember, I was just helping you cleaning your face."

"No, you were kissing me. I felt your tongue on my cheek." She stated.

_Wow, right to the point there, Bones, aren't you? Subtle as always. _

Booth shook his head amused.

"What's funny?" She frowned. She hated when he laughed like that and she had no idea about the reason why. She wanted to laugh too!

Booth tilted his head and crossed his arms under his chest, looking carefully at her. After a few seconds wondering what would be the best move to make, he decided it was time to gamble. They wasted way too much time already.

Taking a deep breath and getting all the courage he could out of his body, he took two steps forward until he stood only five inches away from her.

Brennan froze with the sudden proximity. It wasn't like the other times he was very close to her lately, while she was carrying Isabelle or changing her diapers. This time he wasn't there because of their daughter, he was close because of _her_. She bit her lips when she noticed the desire in his eyes.

Quickly regretting asking him about the kiss, she looked down uncomfortable, trying to avoid his gaze.

"Does it matter?" He asked softly, lifting her chin with his finger so he could look at her eyes. _You're not getting away of it now, my little Bones_, his eyes told her. "Who started it?" He leaned down, shortening the distance between them.

Brennan could feel his breath against her skin and her heart beat faster. Unconsciously, she licked her lips, which were suddenly dry. _What the hell was happening inside her?_

"All I know is that I wanted to do that for a long time…" Booth teased her brushing his lips lightly against hers. "A _very long time_, Bones…" He whispered, still just playing with her lips, touching them but never catching.

_He was so irritating_, she thought. He was obviously doing that on purpose. He wanted to prove to her that she was the one who couldn't resist him. He was playing with her because he knew she wouldn't be able to hold herself much longer. He knew her just way too well.

Brennan closed her eyes. _Resist, Temperance. You can do it. He is just like any other attractive male who tried to seduce you._

Except he was not. And she was aware of that for quite a long time now. What was the point of denying that tension between them anyway? It was obvious he also wanted something more with her. How long had Angela been saying to her that they were meant for each other? _That they _belonged_ together_? How many people thought they were more than partners in the past five years?

So Booth wanted to play with her now? She would show him she was also pretty good on that game.

Opening her eyes and now filled with a new courage inside her chest, she looked up at him and smiled mischievously before grabbing the collar of his shirt and bringing his lips down to hers.

Booth gasped surprised by her attitude, but didn't take long to start responding to her kiss. Wrapping his arms around her waist and bringing her closer to him, he shoved his tongue inside her mouth, allowing their tongues to dance together.

_They were so great together_, he couldn't stop thinking. He wanted to kiss her forever. It was almost a sin waiting that long to kiss her. They would have to make up for all those years of being platonic.

When their lips finally unlocked, they rested their foreheads against each other, completely breathless.

"I was scared." Brennan admitted in a whisper, her heart beating like crazy against her chest. "When the doctor told me to be prepared for the worst, to start getting used to the idea that you might never wake up… I… I just lost it."

Booth felt her tears running down his face. He moved his face a little and started giving little kisses all over her face, trying to wipe her tears away.

"I just couldn't imagine leaving my life without you." She continued, her eyes closing. "You were my best friend, the person who knew me better than anyone, who trusted me more than I trusted myself." She remembered that time, so many years ago, when she woke up in New Orleans without any idea of how she had spent the last couple of days. All the evidences indicated that she was probably the one who killed the doctor; even _she_ thought she might have committed the crime, but Booth was sure it wasn't her since the beginning. He never doubted her innocence. "You were the person I knew I could tell anything, that you wouldn't judge me or make me feel awkward or like a freak. You could always find a way to make me feel better about everything. Trying to picture my life without you was something I just couldn't do. Something I didn't _want _to do."

Brennan wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her chin in his shoulder.

"Then I remembered what you told me before your surgery... to have your baby if you didn't make it. Like it was your last gift for me." She let out a sob and held him tighter. "I wasn't lying when I told you I wanted to have a baby, but in any moment that child had a father other than you. Seeing your relationship with Parker was probably what changed my mind about having a progeny." Brennan took another deep breath before continuing. "So, when that doctor told me the discouraging prognostic, I thought that if I had your baby, I would, at least, always have a part of you with me, and that way it would be like you weren't completely gone. It obviously wouldn't be the same, but it would be enough to give me strength to keep living. I loved you so much, I couldn't live in a world where you didn't exist anymore."

She felt his muscles tense under her hands. She lifted her head so she could look at his face. Booth was completely shocked. She could see he was trying to put everything together, but looked like he was having a little trouble with it.

"I love you." She smiled a little and touched his cheek with her hand, never breaking their gaze. "In a completely irrational way. I tried to convince myself I was wrong, that love didn't exist, that it was simply chemical reactions happening in our brain. But that didn't explain the pain I was feeling in my heart every time I thought about never seeing you again. Or the lack of will to keep living that filled my body. So, I admitted to myself that there were some things we just couldn't explain, they just happened and all we could do was accept them. So I did it."

"_Bones_-" Booth had finally recovered his senses.

"That doesn't mean it still didn't scare the hell out of me." She cut him off.

"It doesn't have to be scary, Bones." Booth whispered, still trying to convince himself he wasn't dreaming.

"My past proved me that whenever I allow myself to love someone or care a lot about them, they leave me." Brennan looked away. "My parents, my brother, even Sully, and I don't even think I loved him."

"Bones." He called her, but she didn't look up. "Bones." He cupped her face tenderly and made her look at him. "Listen to me." They didn't blink. "When you told me about the baby and said you would let me to be her father, I told you I would never leave you. And I meant every word of it. Not only because I thought it was my duty as a father, but because, just like you said, I couldn't picture my life without you being a part of it."

He noticed the surprise in her eyes and chuckled.

"Please, don't tell me you didn't know I'm crazy in love about you." He gave her a light kiss on the lips. "God, I've been in love with you since… forever. Probably since I first saw you, lecturing about defleshing techniques in American University, so beautiful and confident. I know you don't believe in things like love at first sight and fate. But I knew in that moment that you were the one for me."

"You love me?" She asked in that scared little girl voice that melted his heart.

"More than what's considered sane or reasonable." He smiled.

"Love isn't sane or reasonable." She told him.

"Then I think I'll be fine." He said before catching her lips again.

.

.

.

"You know I can't have intercourse for the next thirty-eight days, right?" Brennan told him after a long enjoyable make out session on her bed. She was now lying with the head on his chest and feeling better than she had been in a very long time.

Booth couldn't help chuckling at her comment. "Bones, Bones." He brushed her hair. "I've been waiting for you for six years already… what's thirty-eight days next to it?"

"That's right." She agreed, now thinking about it.

"Besides, you should know that relationships are much more than having sex." He said. "Don't get me wrong, I have no doubts making love with you will be the most amazing experience and we'll definitely break every law of physics, but it's not the most important thing. What we have here, Bones…" He pointed back and forth between them. "The trust, the friendship, this kind of love, that's what really makes us who we are, that's what really matters."

"Yeah…" Brennan nodded and rested her head on her hand, her elbow on his chest, looking at him. "But I'm still looking forward to having sex with you."

"I promise you'll have the best sex you'd ever had in thirty-eight days." Booth laughed and kissed her. "I love you."

"I know." She grinned. "You've already told me that one hour ago."

"I just don't get tired of saying it." He grinned back, running his fingers along her face.

"I don't mind it." She admitted.

"That's good, because I'll be saying it a lot."

Booth felt his heart skip a beat when her face suddenly frowned.

"What's wrong, Bones?" He asked worried.

"It's just-" She couldn't explain it. "What did I do to deserve you, Booth? I mean, look at you. You are handsome, and kind, loyal. You're funny and you always know the right thing to say when people need comfort. You're amazing and I'm-"

"_Perfect._" He cut her off with a kiss. "And beautiful." _Another kiss_. "And strong." _Another one_. "And smart." _And another._ "And sexy" His lips started going down to her neck. "And funny."

"_But everyone thinks I'm boring and obnox_-"

His mouth was back to hers. "And the most adorable little thing when you start to talk all the squinty jibble jabble I don't understand a thing." He tilted his head and stared at her dreamily. "You never give up the things you believe in. You've been through a lot at such a young age and you got through all that alone and become the amazing woman you are. You would go to the end of the world if it was necessary to save the ones you care about. And most importantly, you gave me the most adorable daughter in the world." He smiled. "If anything, I just feel like the luckiest man in the world now that I know my feelings are reciprocated."

"Sorry that I made you wait for so long…" She bit her lower lip.

"Don't be." He stroked her face. "Maybe if we got together when we first met, we wouldn't have the strong relationship we had built during all those years. Everything happens for a reason, Bones, and I'm glad they happened the way they did."

"I love you." She said simply, a smile dancing on her face.

"Now that's something very nice to hear." He was about to kiss her again when a loud scream interrupted them.

"Seems like someone wants mommy's boobies." Booth said against her mouth.

"You just said 'boobies'?" Brennan narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

"You don't say 'boobies."

"Well, I just did."

She looked at him for a minute.

"What?" He asked curiously.

"You are evolving, Booth." She smirked. "I like it."

.

.

.

Isabelle finally stopped crying when she found her mother's breast. Brennan was now sitting on the nursing chair and Booth was looking at them, feeling happier than ever. As long as they have them and Parker in his life, as long as they were his, he didn't need anything else to be happy.

"You know." He decided the room was way too quiet. "That loud scream thing… she definitely got that from you."

"I don't scream." Brennan replied.

"Oh, no, yeah, I'm sorry." Booth chuckled. "You just raise your voice quite a lot when someone steals your precious bones…"

"The lab is supposed to have great security, Booth." She defended herself. "And I was talking to Dr. Goodman in a very professional tone that one time."

"Oh course…" Booth nodded his head. "Oh, we also can't forget your amazing talent to speak very loud when we have to pretend to a serial killer that we don't know he's watching and listening to us."

"I'm a great actress!"

"You surely are." Booth said amused. "The Oscars are just waiting the perfect opportunity to homage you."

She narrowed her eyes at him and tried not to laugh. She would not give him that pleasure.

"And of course, we can't forget your amazing vocals to express your fright when a body looking like an alien starts moving by itself." He teased.

"_BOOTH_!" Brennan tried to sound mad but quickly failed and burst into laughter. "I thought we agreed to _not _talk about that episode."

"Oh, Bones, that was quite a girly yelp." He came closer to her and pinched her cheek playfully. "And it's was very cute."

"_Shut up_." She slapped his hand away and Belle whimpered, mad for being annoyed while being fed.

"_Sorry, sweetie_." Brennan said softly to her baby. "See, this cranky mood for being interrupted while eating, that she's got from you."

"No one should be interrupted while eating, it's just not cool." Booth said, smiling at their beautiful daughter.

Brennan lifted the baby girl when she fell asleep on her breast.

"She's really cute, isn't she?" She whispered to Booth.

"Yeah." He bent down to stroke the baby's little head. "We made a really good job with this little one."

"Yes, we really did."

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

.

* * *

**=(**

**I can't believe this is over. I hope you liked this last chapter. When I started this story, I had no idea it would go so far, much less it would become so popular in here. **

**I want to sincerely thank everyone who reviewed and made me keep writing. And also the hundreds of you who added this to your favorites and to your story alerts. I hope I didn't disappoint you with the end.**

**I had a lot of fun writing this and I'll probably post a one-shot or maybe a short story telling a little about their lives some years after this one ended. Would you like to read something like that?**

**Oh, and I would be immensely happy if you left me a review even if you read this story after it was long finalized. I try to review every story I read, even if they are four or five years old, because I know how much it means to a writer to know that people still reads their stories even if they were over years ago. So, it would be really cool if you did. =)**

**I guess that's it. Thank you so much again for reading it all!**


	24. The Sequel

**Hi, everyone!**

**Just updating this story to tell you I started the little sequel. Some of you asked me to tell you when I started it and I guess this is the best way to do it, since most of you still has it on your alerts.:)**

**I would love to see what you think about it. It's purely and complete fluff and it will be 3 chapters long.**

**You can check it at: .net/s/6092417/1/Like_a_Family_Should_Be**

**Oh, and I also started a new multi-chapter story: .net/s/6093641/1/The_Partners_in_Denial**


End file.
